


Fragile Pieces of Night

by ININ_D



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, mpreq, uncleloki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ININ_D/pseuds/ININ_D
Summary: Thor與他莫測的叔叔





	1. 1

Thor知道他有個叔叔。  
他們完全不熟，事實上，他的叔叔完全是父母和其他長輩會叫他盡量保持距離的角色，Thor聽過許多關於叔叔的事蹟，不得不說，他的故事對小孩而言很有吸引力，他行蹤不定，總是有著荒誕詭譎的點子，就算大人總在故事的最後加上一句“不做個乖小孩就會變得跟Loki叔叔的下場一樣”，依然無法降低孩子對他的嚮往。Thor想，或許叔叔連有他這個侄子都不知道。  
叔叔是個旅行家，他能自由抵達所有他想去的地方，所以Thor從沒想過有一天能親眼見到他。那是一場晚宴，Odin的宮殿總是以各式各樣的名目舉辦各式各樣的宴會，因此Thor已經想不起那場晚宴真正的目的，但他卻永遠忘不掉當大人們開始竊竊私語時，他們說“Loki回來了”，男人臉上帶著點不屑，女人說這話時語氣無奈，卻因為莫名的期待而竊笑著。Sif跑過來說，她的父母剛剛親眼目睹Loki走進大廳。  
“你們最好離他遠點。”Sif皺著鼻子，“他根本沒有邀請函，那是用葉子變的，他是個巫師。”  
“他還是個巨人呢。”Fandral雙手抱胸嗤笑著，“你們女生就是膽小！”  
“你這個…，我才不膽小！”Sif氣得臉紅，好像下一秒就要衝上去和Fandral打上一架，Hogun趕緊把她拉開，免得糟蹋了她難得穿上的小禮服。  
“巫師有哪裡危險嗎？”Thor有些困惑。  
“當然，魔法很邪惡的，”Sif被問題轉移了注意力，“他們捉摸不定，他們……”  
“可是我媽媽也會魔法，她說那是很厲害的。”Thor說，他是真的不解，然而他似乎冒犯了Sif，Sif揪著一張好看的小臉想解釋，最後是Fandral吵吵嚷嚷把眾人的注意力吸引到一盤新換上的果凍蛋糕。  
Thor不好意思說，其實他很想見見傳說中的叔叔，他就是想看看他，他知道其實宴會中的每個人都一樣，他們用嫌棄的語氣談論Loki，卻又每個人都非得說上那麼一兩句。

Thor提早從宴會中退了出來，孩子不能飲酒作樂，在宴會中其實沒什麼好玩。他一個人在宮殿裡亂晃，Odin的宮殿這麼大，儘管他從小在這長大，卻總是能發現沒見過的地方。  
例如一條隱密的長廊，例如長廊盡頭一個昏暗的房間。  
那裡傳來某些聲響，Thor覺得不太對勁。他踮著腳尖盡可能不發出聲音，門只是虛掩上，他輕輕一推就開出一條縫隙。事後Thor想，這說不定根本就是一個吸引他靠過去的圈套，但當下他沒能想這麼多。Thor探過去，從窄縫裡窺視，偷窺向來帶著刺激與驚奇，他的角度能剛好看見空蕩房間中央的一張大床，床尾兩雙腿交纏在一起，某種猛烈的韻律把床架壓出吱嘎聲響，Thor一瞬間以為他們在爭執或者打架，卻又不像，大床那頭傳來的悶哼與低聲咒罵並不是爭吵時會有的那種音色。  
他想看得更清楚點，於是試著把門推得更開，老舊門板的哀鳴嚇了Thor一跳，幸好床上的兩人似乎沉醉於自身的運動中而沒注意過來。現在他能完整看見了，床上是兩個男人，他們赤裸裸地擁在一起，一個壓著一個，那個被壓在下面的那人有一頭烏黑的半長髮，散落在枕間，男人蹙著眉頭，顴骨微紅，趴在上頭的那人每撞擊他一下，他嘴裡就會洩出壓抑不住的低吟，他的指甲深深刻進另一個男人的背肌，Thor認得那個男人，他也是方才帶著一絲不屑談論Loki的大人之一，而那個被壓制的、看似屈居下風卻志得意滿的男人，Thor沒見過他，直覺卻告訴他這人就是Loki。  
他有些迷糊了，卻又似乎明白了什麼。他呆呆看著，從沒見過這樣直白的景象。上頭那個男人的動作越來越快，也更加粗暴，Loki叫得也更大聲。忽然，他轉過頭來，綠色的瞳眸對上Thor的眼神。  
_完了。_ Thor心想。  
然而Loki什麼也沒說，他只是騰出一隻手，在微微翹起的嘴唇前豎起食指，他對Thor眨眨眼睛，示意他關關把門闔上。  
Thor退了出去，他不敢關門免得發出噪音，所以Loki更加猖狂的叫聲還是一陣陣傳出來，另外那個男人也發出某種幾乎像野獸的聲音，那讓Thor難堪，而更加難堪的是，他發現自己回不去宴會廳了。  
隔著一道門板，各種聲響衝擊他的感官，叫他鬼使神差地把手探進褲頭，他不知道接下來還能怎麼辦，接下來的許多年他將會學到這個，然而當時他還不知道。他輕輕碰了下布料包覆的某個部位，這令他有點興奮卻又更加難受，最後他只是背抵著牆大口呼吸，默默祈禱裡頭的聲音快點停下。  
終於，Loki顫抖的聲音斷續傳來，他叫男人不准弄在裡面，然後是衣料的摩娑聲，還有男人朝向門口的腳步聲。Thor嚇得趕緊躲進陰影裡，男人推門出來時一副急匆匆的模樣，雜亂的頭髮與一臉憤恨懊悔，還有某種征服慾被滿足的得意。直到男人走遠，Thor才敢移動半步。

“進來吧，小傢伙。”  
Thor準備開溜的腳步立刻僵住了。  
“好了，我知道你在外面。”  
於是他慢吞吞踱進去。Loki坐在床沿，一絲不掛，他把黑髮攏在背後，身上有深淺不一的紅痕，看見Thor進來，他把雙腿交疊，慵懶地支著下巴，Thor發現他大腿之間也有深紅色的指印與抓痕。  
“你肯定是Thor了。”  
“嗯，…Loki叔叔？”  
“不要那麼叫我，”Loki嫌棄地瞅了他一眼，注意到他的股間，“你這個小色鬼。”  
“我不是！”Thor被他弄得窘迫，卻又無從反駁。  
Loki聳肩，沒打算理會他的抗議。“所以你應該聽過我，說說你父親怎麼說我吧？”  
“他們說你是旅行家…說你法力高強。”這樣Thor難堪，就算是他也知道某些事情不好在本人面前開口，況且那些傳聞他自己也不見得完全同意。  
“噢，看來都是好話？小朋友，你不必騙我，我看起來可不像你這麼傻。”  
“我不是……”  
“我告訴你他們會怎麼說。我是巫師，是騙子，我華而不實，我誘惑女人離開他們的丈夫，又使男人渴望他們不應得的，他們還會告訴你我可以跟畜生…，噢算了，”Loki看著Thor呆愣的臉，“這個你一定沒聽過，他們可講求分級制度。”  
Thor有些納悶，這個Loki叔叔和他想像中的不太一樣，比他想像的更狡猾卻又更有趣，帶著一股慵懶而滿不在乎的氣息，好像Thor剛剛撞見的是一齣設計精良的惡作劇，除了Loki以外所有人都被整到了，而Loki這個完美的演員正在收穫這一切。  
然而又不僅僅是這樣。Loki確實完成了一場自娛自樂，雖然他看起來志得意滿，但他似乎並不是真的這麼高興，這一切對他而言打一開始就不具任何意義。  
“現在你還有什麼問題嗎。”  
“為什麼…為什麼不能弄在裡面？”  
Loki一瞬間真的愣住了，Thor只是呆頭呆腦地盯著他等答案，他深吸一口氣，恢復那種自信的微笑。  
“因為會懷孕，小渾球。”他把氣慢慢吐出來，一個字一個字說，“記好你Loki叔叔說的，永遠要管好你精力旺盛的小傢伙。”


	2. 2

Thor想不起自己是怎麼狼狽地回到宴會上，把夥伴們的關心搪塞過去。後來Loki又徹底消失在人們的視線之中，回到街談巷尾的傳說裡頭。Thor沒跟任何人提到那天晚上的事，也盡量不去回想，他知道那是個不對勁的偶發事件，可以的話，最好就這麼消失在記憶的裂縫中。  
直到他們再次相遇，Thor已經徹底長大，品嘗過美酒與女人，也懂得享受狩獵與豐收，那是一場打獵後的慶功酒會，他和夥伴們在打獵季時忘情地追逐獵物，每獲得一點成就便在當地小酒館暢飲。  
雷神與眾勇士們的名號吸引當地大半的民眾，Sif在腕力比試中贏了第五個男人後Volstagg樂呵呵湊上來敬酒，吧檯上一整排空酒瓶都是他們的傑作，Fandral早和勾搭上的美女鬼混到不知哪兒去，Hogun則一如既往盡責地佇在一旁準備把胡鬧過頭的醉鬼們架回去。  
一切都和往常一樣，那是Thor最享受的，屬於英雄的光榮與熱鬧。他舉著酒杯看Sif迎戰下一個挑戰者，然後他注意到了那個格格不入的人影。那人站在梁柱陰影與樓梯間的死角，他戴著兜帽只露出一點點線條尖刻的下巴，Thor卻彷彿能感受到他的視線，銳利地蟄伏在黑暗中的一雙眼，他端著酒杯卻沒有要飲酒的意思，澄黃色的的密酒依舊是滿滿的一整杯，Thor對酒館裡的大部分人都沒有興趣，他享受的是歡騰的氣氛，在酒氣下更加狂放的笑聲還有那些誇大的賭博，可是那個戴兜帽的男人卻深深吸引他視線，Thor緩緩靠近幾步，隔著幾道人影窺視對方，對方似乎牽動嘴角笑了一下，於是他更加魯莽地接近，那個人說了些什麼，他想讀懂。  
_好久不見。_ 他一字一字努動嘴唇。  
Thor看見了，一瞬間他明白了那個人是誰，許多他曾試圖遺忘的場景席捲腦海，那個人甚至不需要對上他的眼睛，甚至不需要真的出聲，僅僅是簡短一段唇語便能讓Thor迅速想起某個夜晚在床上交疊糾纏的雙腿，胡亂披散的黑髮，還有甜膩低啞的喊聲，這讓他起了某種反應，就像那晚待在門板外一樣，現在他很清楚這代表什麼，這種認知令他憤怒、羞辱，他覺得自己就像那場宴會上的所有人一樣，他覺得自己被耍了，被一個明顯而鬆弛的圈套綁住，他隨時可以跳出來，卻選擇眼睜睜看著圈套越縮越小而不願動彈。  
這是陷阱。他告訴自己。離他遠點，現在就轉身離開。  
然而他沒有，Thor走過去扯下那頂過大的黑色帽兜，對上一雙綠色眼睛，眼底無波，但Thor知道他喝酒了，他聞到對方鼻息間曖昧的酒氣，還真是該死的好聞。  
他對著他笑，略博的嘴唇勾起不吝嗇的邀請。他們彼此試探，用舌頭尋找弱點然後攻防。  
_推開他，立刻要他滾開。_ Thor自我警告，但他能做的只是把人往自己身邊摟，盡可能探索他身上每一塊肌肉。  
Loki說了些什麼，他的聲音被Thor的舌捲走，和唾沫攪在了一塊兒。Thor很清楚他要的是什麼，事實上，他們想要的差不多。兩人推擠著上樓，Loki一隻手在身後摸索，最後轉開門把鑽進一間房。  
他們一進門就迫不及待地接吻，唾液從嘴角溢出，Loki被推倒在床鋪上，當Thor撫摸他的時候，他會發出幾近委屈的呼聲。  
他們扒開對方的衣襟，Thor聽見鈕扣彈在劣質地毯上那種不乾不脆的聲響，Loki的襟口綻裂開來，露出他平坦而結實的胸部。Loki輕閉雙眼，眼緣的弧線呈貝狀含著底下濕潤的綠珠，隨著他一次又一次略低沉的哼聲，淚水綴上過長的睫毛，Thor忍不住去啃他的薄唇，好像第一次與暗戀的對象接吻那般生澀，他們邊用這種看似純潔的方式接吻，邊用下身碰撞推擠，Thor順著對方一雙長腿扯開礙事的褲頭，手指在股縫間摸索，Loki變調的嗓音告訴他正確的位置，他順著那兒推進去，享受那種急切與推拒並存的吸吮。  
Loki一陣瘋狂地在床頭摸索，總算摸到裝著潤滑液體的小瓶朝他扔去，他穩穩接住，立刻不嫌浪費地倒上一堆，一些漏在Loki的小腹還有半立的陰莖上，濡濕了跨間黑密的恥毛，他饒富趣味地撥弄了下，觸到敏感部位時Loki不滿地扭動，卻並沒有躲開，只是挺著腰催促。

Loki緊緊扣著Thor的雙臂，隨著Thor猛一下撞擊，雙手吃不住便往下滑，留下幾道帶血的刮痕，淡淡刺痛與血腥味道對猛獸而言絕對是強效的挑釁及催情，Loki立刻受到了加倍的回饋。Thor更加拉開他雙腿，陰莖像是要斬開每一寸內壁那樣折磨，Loki發現這種蠻橫的痛楚反而令自己硬的更徹底，好像他一直以來追求的就是這個，燃燒理智的快感令他恐懼卻又不住耽溺。  
Thor的動作毫無規律與技巧，Loki在心裡偷笑，Thor怎麼能用這麼蹩腳的床技征服Asgard眾位女性，然而當他想開口，卻連淫蕩的喊聲都發不出，只能一個勁地喘氣，甚至連氣息都是極為破碎，Thor好像會將他整個人都摧毀殆盡那樣操他，他甚至有些想叫停了。那種無助感讓他想哭，不是生理性反應地流淚，而是，Thor Odinson那種連大海都為之沸騰的炙熱眼神將他的神經燒得脆弱，讓他不得不感受體內某個俱寂的空洞，某個Thor正努力用自己填滿的地方。  
Loki張口渴望汲取空氣，Thor的大動作讓他疼痛，卻又爽到骨子裡都痠麻，大腦一片空白下他射精了，Thor卻依然沒有放過他，向著更深的位置輾壓，Loki無法抑制雙腿跨上對方腰際，把人往自己這裡帶。那是他不曾體驗過的性愛，Thor不只是又一個愚蠢的手到擒來的獵物，他才是那個攫獲對方的人，他們會一起抵達一個令Loki不敢往下看的至高點。  
Thor喘得紊亂又沉重，酒精開始發酵後腦袋一片混沌，他感覺到Loki射了，Loki射精時大口吸氣的模樣令他陷落，他還想看更多，所以他抓著人狠狠撞擊。Loki倒吸一口氣夾得更緊，顴骨頸項甚至是胸前立起的乳首泛上的紅色都暗示著他的動情難耐，Thor一口咬在他肩上，想將這個人完全佔有的慾望攀上最高。

_永遠要管好你精力旺盛的小傢伙。_

Thor忽然就想起來了，許多年前Loki說著這句話，那種高深莫測的眼神。他稍稍換個姿勢打算往後退出去，勾起對方一陣慵懶混雜不滿的悶哼，Loki翻過身去側躺，雙手一勾壓著Thor的肩膀讓他伏在自己身上。  
“…讓你停下來了嗎？”Loki啃著Thor耳緣，每一個字都輕輕吐進耳道。  
Thor的屁股被腳跟重重敲了一下，突然想起的多年前的那句話就這麼給敲出腦袋，於是他用力拉高Loki的腿架在肩上，用最原始的方式破壞，所經之處都令對方震顫不已，  
Loki啞著嗓子啜泣，幾個特別凶狠的頂入甚至讓他留下眼淚。  
這就是他要的，他要破壞他，把骨血都揉入肚腹之中。  
“快、快點，”Loki十指都深深陷在對方肌理，死命抓著Thor像是即將翻覆的孤舟，然而口中不怕死的要求卻讓Thor更為焦躁，“哈…還要…快，射、射在裡面…哈啊……”  
“這是你要求的。”Thor覺得自己聽起來甚至像在怒吼。  
“對、對…你快……”  
Loki的眼神幾乎是迷茫的，他明早醒來絕對會後悔，Thor也會，但現在他別無選擇。所以他毫不猶疑地全部弄在裡頭，而且弄得很深，Loki給他燙得一抖一抖，一想到自己恐怕是第一個讓Loki如此忘卻自我的人，Thor的吻又兇狠了幾分。


	3. 3

Loki沒讓Thor看見第二天的自己。事實上他累壞了，雙股之間一片黏膩，肚子裡還有一堆東西在作怪。但他還是從熟睡的金髮大個圈緊的臂膀下鑽出來，黏答答的東西順著腿根流下來，他嫌棄地抹了一把在那鼓鼓的肱二頭肌上。Thor也沒醒來，打了個呼嚕便翻過身去繼續睡。  
 _真是個過於安逸的混小子。_ 他笑了，笑得不是很真誠。

Loki沒打算再跟Thor碰面，他還有些Odin交辦的任務得奔波，要去地底的矮人那兒一趟，這個月就要出發。  
然而一個月後，他依然在這間破酒館喝劣酒，再一次遇見了Thor與他的夥伴們。他並沒有在等待，一切都只是巧合，他心裡這麼想，卻向著Thor的方向吹了口哨。  
Thor注意到他了，立刻投來金毛獵犬一般的眼光。他討厭那種眼神，那傢伙明明是匹狼。  
Thor已經喝了不少，所以他們就任其發展，像上次一樣。喝了兩個月早就膩到不行的酒味在Thor口中卻變質，那味道引誘他去勾住Thor的腿，引誘Thor的手指游上他腰際。  
他們再次跌跌撞撞爬上二樓，倒在上次那張床上。  
當Thor把他的雙手扣在床頭，毫不留情地插入時，他忽然有些焦躁，怕自己上癮了。在此之前他不曾與重複的對象做愛，男女都一樣，他認為這可以歸咎於Thor比任何人都粗硬的陰莖與勇猛的體力，不，一定是因為酒精，他醉了，他們都醉了。  
很快的，Thor就讓他沒有餘力再想東想西。這讓他不必去面對，或許真正的原因是Thor那雙海洋色的眼睛看向他時不帶輕蔑。  
Thor挺進得粗暴，親吻卻很細膩，Loki情不自禁挺起腰，Thor就順著他送上來的乳頭輕咬，麻癢令他發抖，從最根本的地方引起漣漪。  
Thor又一次射在裡面時他沒有抗議，甚至稍稍夾緊雙腿，理由是流出來滴滴答答的很煩人。  
這次他依然沒有等到天亮，儘管累得要死，腳步也昏昏沉沉，要從熟睡的Thor身邊溜走卻一點也不難，因為掛著口水的金毛夢裡沒有恐懼。

幾個禮拜後他們又碰面了，這次Thor只有一個人，本想找個地方安靜喝兩杯，便鬼使神差來了這裡。打獵季結束後，這兒成了最冷情的一區，連吧台後擦著酒桶的年輕小伙子都顯得很沒勁。  
Thor要了一杯酒，少了熱鬧歡騰的氣氛，劣酒的那股澀味就跑出來了，和Asgard宮殿那些陳釀差得太遠，Thor突然覺得有些納悶又可笑，自己怎麼會一個人來到這地方飲酒。  
“看看是誰來了，怎麼會跑到這荒山野嶺喝悶酒？”彷彿讀心一般的嗓音在背後響起。  
Thor發現上次和Loki好好說上話竟已是幾百年前他還是孩子的年紀，他這才想起這男人的聲音本不該帶上那麼多情慾與渴望，他的話語該是狡詐的蛇在暗夜滑行，字字都咬得那麼清晰。  
“這裡的酒好喝。”Thor沒回頭，抬了下酒杯示意。  
“少來，睜眼說瞎話。”Loki低笑一聲。  
冰涼手指拂上Thor健壯的臂膀，玩笑一般畫了兩個圈。Loki在一旁坐下，也跟著點了酒。  
“不是很嫌棄這裡的酒嗎？”  
“不喝兩杯，我還能坐在這裡嗎？”Loki衝著他笑，是那種Thor看著不順眼的笑，於是他衝上去啃住那兩瓣嘴唇。

最終他們也沒能好好說上幾句話。

他們不時就在這間酒館碰面，Thor以為稱作旅行家的邪神從不在一個地方停留這麼久，他不敢確定這到底是例外還是錯覺，他可以想像如果開口問了，Loki會多麼猖狂的大笑，要他別往自己臉上貼金。  
我沒有。他會這麼說。  
那就是在你渴望我，既然如此現在就別廢話這麼多，直接進來發揮一下讓我打個分？接著Loki肯定會用這麼下流的方式轉移話題，反正Thor從來不是一個禁得起激將的人。  
他們總是先喝上兩杯，然後做愛。好像經過劣質酒精的襯托後，才顯得後頭緊接而來的性愛更加甘美。他們先是在床上做，後來滾上了那塊破爛的羊皮地毯，也曾試過在放滿溫水的浴盆裡互相撫摸，甚至在酒館後頭的樹林裡來一發，Loki的後背在粗糙樹皮上磨擦出一條條血痕，Thor用朝拜的姿勢舔過滲出的血珠。  
Thor也不是每次都能堵到Loki，大部分時候總是他先到，Loki再神不知鬼不覺的出現，然而大部分時候都是Thor一直在吧檯前喝酒喝到後半夜。唯一不變的是，Loki永遠不會留到第二天，Thor甚至做過撐住不睡這種等待聖誕老公公的三歲小孩才會有的行為，Loki索性在他面前慢條斯理地把衣服一件件穿回去，再把那些精緻的勇士鎧甲塞進呆坐的Thor懷裡。  
“掰了，小王子。”

兩人在酒館重遇後剛滿三個月的那晚，Thor在吧檯落座時，發現Loki正坐在最靠角落的位置，一如往常的寬大斗篷罩住半張臉，骨感分明的左手支著下巴，右手邊的酒杯已是空的。  
“Loki？”沒人理他，於是他又多喊了幾次，最後直接走去抓過那隻過分纖細的手，逼得對方抬頭。  
“…Thor？”Loki眨眨眼，似乎試圖弄懂發生了什麼，清明漸漸回到那雙被酒精過度麻醉的眼睛，“噢，所以你來了。”他若有所思地笑笑，又是那種令Thor火大的牽動嘴角方式。  
“你今天來得好早。”Thor侷促地坐下，找話題從不是他的專長。  
“嗯……”Loki緩慢地吐氣，似乎在思索什麼，又好像什麼也不在乎，最後他定定看著Thor，把略帶酒氣的鼻息噴在他鼻樑上。  
“你喝醉了。”Thor皺皺眉頭，“我們可以出去散個步？看看月亮什麼的。”他不得不承認，他認真地想和Loki說說話，來點正常互動，就算他們已經七葷八素的搞在一塊長達三個月，而且還該死的算是一對叔侄。  
然而Loki顯然完全沒那個意思，他對Thor的提議嗤之以鼻，轉頭再點了一杯。  
“你少喝點。”  
“…為什麼？”Loki瞪他，“你哪次幹我不是因為醉了？”  
“我沒有，”Thor有點生氣了，“我只喝兩杯。”  
“那我也沒有，我才…嘿老闆，我喝幾杯了？”  
老闆皺著鼻子聳聳肩，把剛點的酒放上，幾點酒沫濺在Loki手背，他像隻貓似地伸舌頭舔掉。  
看著他那副樣子，Thor莫名有些窩火，想搶過那杯酒一乾而盡又覺得自己不能這麼做，於是轉而掐住Loki後領想把人拎起來，儘管Loki已經半攤在椅子上也被他挪高了些。  
“幹什麼？”  
“我們…我們出去走走。”  
“不要。”  
他們就這麼用眼神對峙了半晌，縱使Loki整個人暈呼呼地帶著酒氣，綠色眼瞳仍有種不容分說的抵抗，弄得Thor也不好輕舉妄動，後來還是Loki先移開目光，他盯著鞋尖發了會兒呆，然後捏住Thor的那隻手。  
“吻我。”他說。  
“…啊？”  
“你敢沒喝酒就吻我，我就陪你去樹林做。”  
“我不是…，”Thor嘆了口氣，“我不是想跟你……”  
“是嗎？”Loki咧嘴笑得很開，動物本能告訴Thor那種笑容特別危險，“那就算了。”下一秒Loki已經抬腳往對方襠部踹過去。

“該死的！”這絕對是陽光開朗的Asgard王子第一次衝著長輩罵髒話。

簡直痛得要死，就算在最凶險的狩獵裡他也沒被人用十成十的力道踹過要害，還真是要他斷子絕孫的狠，疼痛與盛怒之下他非但沒放手，反而把Loki揪得更緊，一手蠻橫壓上對方似乎只要他輕輕一掐便能折成兩斷的腰，Loki被他擠壓得喘不過氣正想罵人卻立刻被封住嘴巴，Thor咬得極其凶狠，那根本不是一個吻，而是掠食的猛獸。他把Loki的嘴唇咬出血來，鹹澀中一股腥腥的鐵鏽味在舌與舌間過度，他去侵犯那片柔軟的舌頭，掠奪所有可能滲入的氧氣，Loki到最後只能發出微弱的嗚咽，眼角開始滲光，直到他整張臉都脹紅，露出不堪的樣子來，Thor才肯稍稍放開。  
“滿意了？”Thor依然是咬牙切齒的。  
“還行。”Loki一邊笑一邊舔去唇邊血珠。

他們還是做愛了，一切既混亂又理所當然。Loki先是騎在Thor身上焦躁地晃動，又被粗魯地推下來，換個姿勢再來一局，一直持續到後半夜，兩個人都大汗淋漓氣喘吁吁。Loki身上全是或深或淺的紅痕，鎖骨被吸得紅腫，屁股上還有幾個圓圓的指印，他縮成小小一團，背對著Thor休息，當Thor撫上他肩頭時，他甚至沒力氣揮開。  
他翻了個身，仰躺著看向天花板。  
“你還記得我說的嗎？”他忽然問。  
“什麼？”  
“…算了，沒事。”Loki一隻手貼在下腹，那裡光滑而平坦，精壯結實的線條描繪肌肉形狀，隨著呼吸淺淺浮動。  
Loki翻身坐起，Thor以為他又要離開了，Loki卻翻過來壓著自己，冰涼手指在腹部那些鍛鍊有加的肌塊間遊走，又一路下滑，滑進人魚線收束的胯下，最後輕輕套住今晚已不知射過幾次的陰莖。  
Loki過低的手溫讓Thor倒抽一口氣。  
“嘿，別緊張。”Loki俯下身對著那兒輕輕吹氣，有條不紊地套弄起來，惡作劇一般挑弄下頭兩顆陰囊。  
“做什麼？”  
“小東西，剛剛抱歉啦，”Loki不理他，竟然嬉皮笑臉地用臉頰蹭了幾下Thor的陰莖，“畢竟你要是被踢壞了，最困擾的人還是我，嗯？”  
“別…對著那裡說話……”Thor給弄得有些困窘，不知該抗議Loki對於尺寸的侮辱還是阻止有點荒唐的挑逗，雖然已經發洩了一整晚，Loki這麼胡鬧似地弄幾下，他又再次硬得差不多。  
Loki就這麼乾脆地順著半立的性器含進去，礙於尺寸無法整根吞入，就一邊用舌頭滑過鈴口一邊以雙手輔助，吸吮吞嚥的動作如此嫻熟，幾乎讓Thor有點火大，揪著黑髮硬是把人又往下壓幾分，喉嚨深處的緊緻與熱度惹出Thor幾聲滿意的低喘，Loki掙扎著，幾乎快要嘔吐時又被整個人拉起，腥白的液體濺在半邊臉上，嘴角也沾了一點，他一時有些茫然地盯著Thor，回過神來把嘴邊那點用拇指抹進了嘴裡。  
“看來很有精神，我就放心了。”Loki燦然一笑，再次坐到Thor腿上。

晨光薄霧穿透窗簾的破洞，Loki的顴骨上了一層淡淡光幕，下唇咬出淺淺的成排齒印，他感受到前所未有的疲憊，雙腿幾乎有些闔不攏，死死攀著Thor，像是生存本能最後的哀號。  
Thor將最後一點發洩完後停了下來，精液的溫度讓Loki哆嗦，卻沒把那雙Thor極想再看一看的綠眼睛睜開，眉頭緊緊鎖著，睫毛被淚水收成一束一束。Thor發現Loki真的白得過分，薄薄的眼皮上可以看見青色的血管，Thor在那裡留下幾個小心翼翼的吻，這讓他感覺嘴唇下的皮膚在細微顫抖，當他順著吻過鼻樑骨，又把親吻撒上唇角時，Loki睜開了眼睛。  
綠色，滾著水氣，清晨的迷霧森林中央那潭不可見底的湖，你可能在湖底撈到無盡的寶物，也可能只是一具又一具枯骨。

Loki眨著眼把人推開，顫巍巍地坐在床緣，幾乎感覺不到下半身的存在，眨眼時不受控的幾滴眼淚滑下來，他背過身去沒讓Thor看見。那隻腦袋用肌肉做的金毛狗一定會問東問西，像個傻子一樣，差不多就跟多年前躲在門板後偷聽的小傢伙一樣傻，他確實沒多少長進，上面也是下面也是，才會這麼容易就被勾上，又輕輕鬆鬆便能甩開。  
Thor突然有種莫名的預感，說是大型動物的過人本能可能更貼切一些，他沒漏看Loki抹臉的小動作，這讓他突然很想看看Loki的笑容，不是那種詭計得逞時翹著一邊嘴角的笑，而是某種更具感染力的東西，所以他異想天開地伸長手去撓Loki的後腰，努力回想當初Fandral是如何用這招第一次在鬥技場上贏過他。  
就在Thor幾乎要放棄的時候，Loki縮著背咳了幾聲，雖然沒能看見他的表情，但Loki剛才絕對失守了，正想變本加厲撲上去，Loki緊緊抓住他的手，啪一聲按在自己腰側。

大型動物也只有體溫過高這種優點了，而那種溫度多少是令他安心的。


	4. 4

Thor以為那個夜晚足以稱作美好。Loki一直留到天亮——雖然大半時間都在做愛，但是當Thor提議他們一起瞇一會兒時，Loki也沒拒絕，甚至很順從地讓Thor摟著自己。  
Thor迷迷糊糊地想，或許明早醒來他們真的可以一起去散個步，他要告訴Loki自己其實偷偷地崇拜過那些傳說故事，如果他懇求，Loki會告訴他更多嗎？他又接著想到，不久後就是他的成年加冕典禮，Loki應該會受邀吧，如果沒有，那麼就由他來邀請Loki，他可以想像Loki冷嘲熱諷時的表情，卻又樂觀地覺得Loki最終還是會答應。  
這些念頭令他喜孜孜的，和當年父親第一次帶他去狩獵的興奮又不太一樣。  
然而這些預想通通沒有實現，待他醒來，身邊又是空的，只有一個淺淺的下陷的印子證明Loki確實曾乖乖給他圈著睡覺。  
而且，自那天起，他再也沒見過Loki一面。

一開始，他不死心地照常拜訪酒館，甚至一坐就到天亮，他害怕Loki出現了自己卻沒察覺，所以永遠只喝一杯酒，到後來酒保看他的眼神都有些厭惡。  
但他漸漸就放棄了，旅行家終究徹底離開這個鳥不生蛋的小鎮，他也沒機會邀請Loki觀禮他的成年加冕。  
四勇士對於朋友忽然的消沉感到莫名其妙，而且不管怎麼問都無法從Thor口中套出答案。事實上，Thor自己也無法解釋，定位Loki對他來說是一件太過複雜的任務。  
他想再見Loki一面，然而這究竟出於什麼樣的情感與動機，他實在很難掌握。

隨著加冕將至，Asgard宮殿也從上到下忙碌起來，再怎麼消沉的人都會被這種熱鬧氣氛捉住，Thor當然不例外，這本來就是他一生中或許最最重要的一天，幾乎打從有記憶以來，就期待著這天的到來。  
加冕前一夜，最後的一絲陰霾也被掃開。Odin私下喊他過去，原以為只是例行訓話什麼的，沒想到Odin給了他一件分外珍貴的武器，一柄帶神力的錘子，就是Thor也看得出這絕對出自矮人一族的手筆。  
Mjolnir，只有品德高尚尊貴的人有資格拿起她。沉手的武器給Thor大手一握，使起來倒像貓兒靈巧卻又蓄勢蓬勃。這武器象徵榮譽與責任，也代表了Odin對他的信任。  
Thor興奮地衝去秀給朋友們看，這是他幾個禮拜以來第一次完全享受一場狂歡。

然而儀式本身卻沒有如預想中順利進行，在一連串冗長的致詞宣誓結束後，最重要的加冕時刻終於來臨，守衛Odin地下寶庫的士兵卻跌跌撞撞衝了進來，聲嘶力竭地大吼，Jotun的巨人們入侵了。霎時間一陣兵荒馬亂，儘管後來證實寶物沒有遭竊，卻也折損好幾名精兵，在神聖的典禮上被偷襲更是莫大的侮辱與挑釁，Thor憤恨不平地向Odin抗議，主張出兵攻打Jotun以示教訓，卻被Odin狗血淋頭一陣臭罵，甚至貶到Midgard作為懲罰。  
等你腦子清醒再回來，Asgard不需要一個肌肉腦袋的昏君。

肌肉腦袋。Thor苦笑，現在連Odin都這麼說他。

他把Mjolnir放在床頭，重重往床上一倒，Stark大廈為他準備的房間溫暖而寬敞，床鋪甚至比Asgard閃電宮裡的更軟上幾分也說不定，然而這依然不能阻止他想家。  
來到地球也過了好一陣子，一開始當然遇上各種艱難，某些出糗與恥辱他畢生都不願再回顧，後來他和地球一個叫作復仇者的組織接上線，幫忙打打外星怪獸什麼的，就能換取不錯的吃住以及對地球人來說頗為優渥的薪水。這樣的生活他沒什麼怨言，打架本來就是他的專長，打擊邪惡使他一開始有點尷尬的名聲水漲船高，成了地球的英雄，也獲得幾個夥伴，儘管少了王子的頭銜，他不得不承認這裡的生活其實不比Asgard差勁。  
而且忙碌也算好事，他翻個身枕在自己的手臂肌肉上。他可以少一點去思考Asgard，想念那個不知何時才願意原諒他的父親，不知道他的戰友們現在還怎麼看他，還有明年的狩獵祭。他嘆了一口氣，最近他已經越來越少想起那個依傍森林的小屋，連帶那些火辣的記憶也變得有些遙遠模糊，但是每次想起，卻依然像根燒燙的針，那麼扎人那麼熱。  
如果父親一直不放他回家，他是不是再也不可能見到Loki，或許Loki有辦法跑到地球，他可是鼎鼎大名的旅行者，可是他為什麼要來，他知道Thor被困在這裡嗎？Thor坐起來身來，決定去沖個澡，Loki就算知道也不可能來找他，他嘆口氣要自己別傻了。

冰水可以沖淡情緒，當冰涼的水柱噴發而下時，Thor總是過熱的腦袋好像也冷卻了幾分，正當他漸漸放鬆，打算把水溫調得溫暖一些時，Stark大廈的警報忽然尖叫起來。乒砰框啷的聲響透過浴室門板模模糊糊地傳來，Thor扯過浴巾就衝了出去，刺耳的警報聲已經解除，只剩刺目的紅光在一閃一閃，怒吼與踏破玻璃的碎裂聲此起彼落，那些聲音是從樓下Steve的房間傳來的，Thor沒多想就衝下樓去，他當然不必擔心Steve的安危，只是那大呼小叫的喊聲中，夾雜一個低頻的，令他熟悉不已的嗓音。  
警報驚動了大部分人，Banner博士頭上還頂著軟軟的睡帽，比起大廈破了一片玻璃，Tony似乎更憤怒於睡眠被打擾，Natasha和Clinton各據房間一方冷冷看過來，房間中央的Steve還穿著睡衣與室內拖鞋，和腳邊那些四散的玻璃碎片極為不搭。  
Steve手下正制服一個劇烈扭動的入侵者，他尷尬又靦腆地笑笑：“警報響的時候我剛好看到他在外面，就……”  
“你就撞破了我的玻璃出去抓他？”Tony抬起一邊眉毛，此刻問罪的氣勢足足有一米八。  
“呃…不，其實是他撞了進來……”Steve有些不知所措。  
“放開我！”被揪緊領子不得不跪在Steve腳邊的人抬手想給他一記拐子，美國隊長卻輕鬆躲開，那人齜著牙低吼，聲音轟得Thor腦門發暈。  
他只圍了條垮垮的浴巾，髮梢滴滴答答地，狼狽得要命，但對面那個被Steve擒拿住的人也一樣狼狽，甚至有過之而無不及。重逢戲碼他想像過不下數百遍，卻沒有一個場景是這麼困窘可笑的，他忽然就覺得放鬆了，三步併兩步跑了過去。  
“嘿，Steve，鬆開他吧，沒關係的。”  
“你確定…？”美國隊長略有保留地看他。  
“你認識他？”Natasha皺著眉頭問，雙手抱胸顯然懶得攪局。  
“這是個誤會，朋友們。”雷神露出他最可靠的笑容，他的Loki叔叔終究還是來找他了，他要如何讓那個笑容不太傻，“他是來找我的，他是我的叔叔。”  
“他是來找你的沒錯。”Steve猶疑著點了點頭，突然露出一種看向路邊流浪小狗的悲憫眼神，“可他剛剛說的是‘我要殺了Thor那個狗娘養的畜牲’。”

Thor用一種踏爛每一塊磚的氣勢在房裡來回踱步，Loki被五花大綁放在了房間中央，雖然他坐在柔軟的毛皮地毯上，表情卻狠戾彷彿隨時打算衝上去扭下Thor的頭。  
據Steve的說法，Loki的接近觸發了大廈警報，當他打算靠近點看看究竟是什麼時，Loki便兇猛地衝了進來。  
“他真的是個很難纏的對手。”美國大兵離開時拍了拍Thor肩頭。  
基於Loki除了“放開我”之外一個字也不肯透露，最後眾人決議把他綁起來扔進Thor房間，畢竟復仇者主持宇宙和平可不包括神明的家務事，再說Loki顯然是衝著Thor來的。

“你不幫我鬆綁嗎？”  
“你會殺了我嗎？”  
“當然，”Thor那種受傷小狗的眼神令他躁鬱，“我會用小刀一寸一寸割開你的皮，把你的骨肉都翻出來，我會……”  
“叔叔，我不是小孩了。”Thor嘆一口氣，繼續在房間裡兜圈，“你為什麼就這麼消失了？”  
“消失？我現在不是在這兒嗎。”Loki冷笑。  
“叔叔！”Thor停下來，無奈地看他，“我是說，難道我做錯什麼了嗎？上次見面你就很反常，我知道我們不是……”  
“反常！”Loki提高了聲量，“原來你還知道正常怎麼寫？堂堂Asgard的繼承人把上妓館的錢全部省在他叔叔身上，你覺得很……”  
“Loki！”一拳砸在Loki前方的地面上，Loki低頭看著那裡，眼神一路挪到Thor青筋畢露的右臂，還有那雙海水被煮沸的眼睛，Loki撇著嘴搖搖頭，Thor太容易看透了，他用憤怒掩蓋的東西有悲傷有寂寞，還有一絲絲重逢的欣喜，Loki不知道自己在看見這些時究竟該保持什麼表情。所以他只是繼續瞪著Thor，看對方打算如何打破沉默。  
“Loki…你到底想要什麼，殺了我嗎？”Thor逼自己直視那雙冰綠色的眼睛，他們靠得極近，Thor可以嗅到Loki身上狂野的氣息，像黑夜一般冰冷，帶著森林深處的危險。  
“你真的覺得我殺得了你嗎？”Loki無奈乾笑，移開眼神在房內轉了一圈，看到Thor床頭的Mjolnir時，臉色似乎變了那麼一兩秒，但他很快恢復過來，搖著頭試圖示弱，“先放開我吧，Thor，手都麻了。”  
Thor定定看他，Loki擺出張“不然你還想要我怎樣”的表情，Thor只得走過去幫他鬆綁，一邊提防著Loki突然給他兩刀什麼的。然而Loki並沒有，儘管這實在不像他的風格，但他只是做了幾個不具攻擊性的伸展動作，接著毫無預警地往後倒下去。  
“唔喔喔喔，Loki！”Thor慶幸自己還抵在Loki後頭，沒讓他直接撞倒在地板上，他趕緊抓住對方肩膀讓他靠在自己胸前，只見Loki眨著眼睛笑得很賊，“我嚇到你了嗎？”他這麼說，Thor幾乎都要給他唬住了，但是微微顫抖的語尾和虛軟無力的軀殼出賣了他。  
“Loki…你怎麼了？”  
“沒事，你真的很好騙，Thor。”Loki作勢推開他。  
“別這樣，你沒事吧，Steve傷了你嗎？他弄到哪裡了？”Thor開始有點緊張了，Loki推他的動作遲緩而且無力。  
“我真的沒事，”Loki放棄抵抗，打了個呵欠，“好吧，可能我需要睡一覺。”  
“可是…你真的……”  
“噢！天哪，Thor！我真的沒事，我只是該死的懷了你的孩子，除此之外都好的很，現在停止像個小公主一樣哭哭啼啼，讓我睡一覺好嗎！”

“…什麼？”

Thor看著大吼完氣喘吁吁的Loki，眼眶和顴骨甚至耳朵尖都泛紅，他大口大口喘氣，嘴唇依然是刻薄的角度，但是Thor忽然就覺得他看起來有些不一樣。  
“我以為…你是騙我的……”  
“什麼？”  
“那個…就是，你知道的，就是…，”Thor舔舔嘴唇，“你說你會懷孕，我以為你騙我。”  
“你真的可以更蠢一點，”Loki窮盡畢生功力翻了個白眼，天知道他現在多想一拳招呼在Thor臉上，“那是我唯一沒有騙你的事情了。”  
“所以…是真的？”Thor看看Loki，又比比自己，“你，那個…懷孕了…我的小孩？”  
“對——先不論你現在像個智障，而我居然要給個智障生小孩，沒錯。”


	5. 5

“我睡一覺就離開。”Loki縮成一團蜷在床上時咕噥了這麼一句。  
你不必離開的。你去了些什麼地方。你還想去哪裡呢。亂糟糟的字句在Thor腦中衝撞，最後什麼也沒能說出口。他盤腿在床邊坐下，高度剛好可以瞧見Loki的睡臉。他是真的累了，眼下兩塊深色眼圈，眉頭緊蹙著似乎連夢中也在警備，Thor想撫平那兒，卻又不敢貿然出手。  
Thor打算就這麼坐到天亮，就這麼死死盯著Loki讓他哪兒也不能溜去。那些塞滿腦袋的疑惑他還沒整理好，但他可以努力一下，給他一整個晚上他總能理出個頭緒，畢竟那些絮絮叨叨的疑問萬終歸一也就是一句你好不好。  
 _你好不好？_ 他忍不住用手指描上Loki抿成一線的嘴唇，他熟睡了以致沒有抵抗或翻身。Thor忍不住偷覷他護在掌下的腹部，那裡仍是平坦一片的，Thor記得肌膚滑膩的觸感，也記得他們混合的精液如何讓那裡一片濕黏，那裡頭現在有個孩子了，而且還是他的。  
Thor情不自禁傾身在Loki額前留下一個安靜的吻，無可否認他渴望這個很久了。

Thor醒來時全身痠痛，他不知什麼時候睡死了，以至於呈現一種極其不自然的姿勢躺倒在硬梆梆冷冰冰的地上。他緊張而狼狽地爬起來，看見Loki還好好躺在床上時禁不住鬆了口氣。Loki背對著他，訥訥開了口：“那群人是誰。”  
“噢，他們是我的朋友，我在地球幫他們工作。”Thor搔了搔頭。  
“他們可以信任嗎？”  
“…啊？當然，我們是朋友。”  
“不，你們只是互相利用。”Loki翻身坐起來，冷冷看著Thor。  
“不是這樣的，叔叔……”  
“他們給你錢，你讓他們使喚，這不是互相利用是什麼？”  
“不是那樣的！”Thor抓亂一頭長髮，“你說對了一部份，但我們一起作戰…，其實更像夥伴。”  
“夥伴，Thor，夥伴。你真的很喜歡朋友遊戲不是嗎？就算被你老爸一腳踢來地球也能立刻找到稱兄道弟的夥伴。”  
Thor沒法鬥嘴，尤其是對上他的Loki叔叔，他只有閉嘴的份，所以他選擇瞪著Loki不再吐半個字。  
半晌，Loki打破了沉默。“我需要個住的地方，”他說，“看看我有什麼能跟他們交易的。”  
畢竟我不是你，隨便跟誰都能當朋友。他掀開薄被走了出去。

“Thor。”Thor下樓吃早餐時，Tony衝著他招招手，於是他過去斜倚在流理台邊，好讓Tony不必墊腳就能跟他咬耳朵，“是這樣的，你的叔叔，呃，他說他叫Loki？總之，他似乎想住在這兒。”  
Thor偷看坐在餐桌邊慢條斯理用刀叉的Loki，“不好嗎？”  
“噢，我是沒差啦，但我想這件事還是要問問你的意見。”  
“嗯？為什麼？”  
“啊？呃，因為你們不是有點…，我對你們的家務事沒興趣啦，但他昨天不是還說要殺了你嗎？”  
“那個啊…他不會殺了我的。”不知為什麼，Thor的笑容讓Tony沒來由有點火大，太傻了點，他想。  
“那太好了，我讓他住在你那層的隔壁間，那兒還是空的，Pepper會幫他把生活用品備齊。Loki說他可以幫我們點忙，畢竟最近的外星寶貝們越來越難纏，有個幫手我們也……”  
“什麼！”雷神瞬間拉高的嗓音吸引餐廳裡所有人的目光，Banner博士甚至把裝了牛奶的馬克杯摔在地上。  
“怎麼了嗎？”Tony狐疑地看他。  
“你要讓Loki上戰場？”  
“不，他……”  
“不行！絕對不行！我不允許。”  
“Thor，冷靜點。”Steve放下切到一半的培根，緩緩站了起來。  
Loki坐在桌子最靠邊的位置，冰刀般的眼神釘著Thor，無聲地警告他別多嘴壞事，但是來不及了。  
“絕不能讓Loki去做那麼危險的事！他、他他…他懷孕了！”

霎時間餐廳裡五雙總共十隻眼睛齊刷刷射向Loki，Thor的叔叔，Thor的頭生子的父親。  
“Thor Odinson…我真的會殺了你。”

好吧，Thor承認，他確實有些欠缺考慮。當然這不能怪他，通常他不是那個負責考慮的人，他只是覺得這真的不行，他不接受，於是他就說了，於是他就被Loki瞪了。  
顯然現下有更值得關注的問題，雖然Natasha忽然就露出一副了然於胸的表情，其他人卻更加困惑了，Banner的目光在兩人之間輪流切換，試圖思考他那七個PHD學位能不能解釋這個生物現象，Steve看著他的眼神忽然就變了，似乎是在道德問題上卡了關，Tony依然是雙手抱胸，他是個國際企業的總裁，比這刁難十倍的問題他都可以掌握，這甚至算不是一個小麻煩。  
“呃，那麼…，”過了良久他開口，“不然我把你房間的床換成雙人的？”

最後在Loki強烈的堅持下，除了Thor沒人支持雙人床的提議。Pepper以最快的速度備齊所有日用品，依照Loki喜好鋪上了墨綠色的床罩，還有全黑的遮光窗簾，除卻衣櫥裡那些柔軟寬鬆的米德加便服令他額角突突跳了一陣外，Loki還算滿意她的品味。  
Loki沒來得及把門掩上，於是Thor搬了一紙箱的育兒書鑽進來。  
“這是大家給你的。”Thor找了個角落把紙箱安進去。  
“你不會相信讓寶寶喝一年母奶就會變聰明的鬼話吧。”Loki嫌棄地瞥了一眼，“智商靠的是遺傳。”他伸手戳戳Thor的太陽穴，Thor嘻皮笑臉捉住了那隻手。  
“可是你很聰明啊。”  
 _真蠢。_  
“我在想…，”Thor斟酌著開口，“我們應該告訴父親。”  
“什麼？”  
“就是你懷孕了，你懷了我的孩子。”令Thor意外的是，Loki的反應並不像他反應中激烈，“雖然父親還沒原諒我…，但我想我們得告訴他，到時候我們就可以一起回去，我們的孩子……”  
“他會知道的。”Loki開口打斷他，他坐在床沿盯著自己的腳趾，“我施了點把戲，但這孩子遲早會削弱我的法力，到時候Heimdallr就會看到一切，他會告訴Odin的。”  
“這不一樣，我們得親自告訴他。”  
“不，Thor，不能這麼做。他不會允許的。”  
“可是他是這孩子的……”  
“我是這孩子的父親。”Loki站起來瞪他，Loki沒比他矮多少，身量卻纖細得多，然而此刻他卻覺得Loki看起來無比高大，“Thor，這沒得商量。”  
“…我知道了。”儘管他並沒有放棄自己的主張，他依然認為這是個好消息，雖然Loki並不這麼想，他視此為噩耗，噩耗令他害怕。Thor不是腦筋轉得特別快的人，但他有直覺，他感覺得出Loki的動搖，所以他不打算在這當口逼對方。  
他們還有很多時間，足夠他找到Loki不願面對的那個核心，然後打敗它，或者摧毀它，或者怎樣都好，然後他們可以談談心，還可以瞎攪蠻纏地求Loki多說幾個冒險故事，他們可以爬上Stark大廈的頂樓看夜景，那兒很美，他上去過幾次，每次都暗自希望Loki也在，現在Loki來了，他們甚至有三個人。  
這些念頭讓他信心滿滿，甚至覺得說服Odin也不是多艱鉅了。


	6. 6

Loki拉上所有窗簾，盈滿室內的黑暗讓他放心，黑色是一個巨大的吸收體，把世間萬物收納其中。他樂於接受黑暗的保護，代價是總有一天這顏色會將他拆吃入腹，總有一天再沒有一絲光線能透進來。他其實並不害怕那一天來臨，但他不願意自己有牽掛，那是很累贅的東西。  
兩個月前，他最後一次和Thor上床，他覺得差不多了，這就是盡頭，他懶得再要更多。離開後，他去執行Odin曾交辦的任務，當然他把事情攪得更複雜了些，畢竟他是Loki，最好的酬勞就是把一切都搬上惡作劇的秀場，最後完美落幕。  
唯一的失算是幾個星期前突如其來的腹痛。那時他正躲避矮人的追擊——當然是他咎由自取，但他不過是打了個稍微誇大的賭，拜託，誰都會覺得那樣的賭注是玩笑，問題就是他發了誓，雖然他不認為發誓算個東西，但矮人們顯然很在意，他們要他的項上人頭，他們覬覦這個很久。最後他耍了點嘴皮子讓賭注不做數，於是他們轉而主張把他的嘴皮縫上——這個他沒躲過。總之，那時他終於掙脫這群瘋狂小矮子的束縛，逃進森林裡，全身又累又痛，唯一的慶幸是夜晚總算來臨，黑暗，他忠實的盟友。  
所以那股疼痛就顯得很不合時宜了，一開始只是腹部有些針扎般的刺痛，幾乎可以被忽略的程度，然而漸漸的，痛感的存在越發強烈，雖不到無法忍受卻很惱人，在沒吃壞過任何東西的前提下，他不得不往與Thor的那段荒唐上琢磨。  
他隨意滾倒床上，Pepper挑選的床罩材質柔軟，令他發出一聲滿足喟嘆。他喜歡這種軟綿的觸感，比破舊旅店裡的木板床好太多了，那張被過度運動壓得吱嘎響的可憐床鋪實在太煞風景，當然也比森林洞穴裡的枯枝落葉好得多，Loki抱著棉被嘆息，他不在意野營，但那從來不是一個好主意。  
尤其他還得拖著個麻煩。  
他用右手枕著腦袋，左手滑進衣衫，在自己的腹部游移，那裡頭確實埋了個叫人心煩意亂的麻煩，他就是知道，但現在摸上去卻是一點徵兆也沒有。Loki的手繼續下移，碰到了褲頭的邊界，猶豫著是否探進去，最後還是回到衣料罩著的腹部，手溫涼絲絲的其實不是太令人舒服，就像條匍匐的蛇，潛伏等待直到確保自己能在致命的地方咬上一口，他在落葉下埋伏，鑽動時發出不甚明顯的沙沙聲，最後一躍而起，張開他的血盆大口……

 _Loki！_

Loki睜開眼睛，轉頭朝房門口看去，黑暗從那兒被割開，外頭的光線洩了進來。Thor站在那裡，猶豫著不知道能不能進來。  
“你睡著了？”  
“就是瞇了一下。”  
“該吃晚飯了。”Thor把門拉開更多，屬於外面的光線變得越發刺眼。

“城西邊界有外星生物潛入的跡象，我們明天會去瞧瞧，Thor你也一起來。”Tony接過餐盤時，頭上還戴著他的護目面罩。  
“那Loki呢？”  
“他留守，你不是堅決反對讓他踏出這裡嗎？”  
“就他一個人？”Thor眨眨眼，顯得有些困惑，“不然我也留下來……”  
“Thor，容我提醒你，做為一個新手爹地你會有三個月的不帶薪育嬰假，我以為你會想留到寶寶出生之後再行使？”  
“可是……”  
“就這麼辦。”Loki優雅地切下一塊肉塞進嘴裡再細緻地咀嚼起來。  
“放鬆點，笨蛋老爸。”Tony拍拍Thor的肩膀，“Steve他們明天要去神盾局一趟，應該很快就回來，你叔叔不會獨處太久的。”

城西確實一蹋糊塗，柏油馬路被滑行的飛船刮起一層皮，行道樹給燒得漆黑而且光禿禿的，他們沒如願和入侵者打照面，現場只留下這片狼藉以及被遺棄的飛船。  
“他們遭受了攻擊，而且不是我們的人幹的。”Tony掀起面罩，仔細端詳某艘焦黑飛船的遺骸，“這不是我們的武器，看，這裡有兩種不同的船。”  
“這裡沒看到屍體，”Natasha從稍遠處走過來，“你覺得他們會躲去哪裡？”  
“呃…，”Thor轉了一圈，“你後面？”   
Hulk同一時間飛了出來，和那坨粉紫色怪獸扭成一團，他們扯掉了幾個怪獸的頭，那些顏色詭異的汁液在柏油地上冒泡，Tony的光砲射中牠們，發出一股難聞的焦味。算不上多難纏的對手，但就是很噁心，Thor一邊甩出錘子讓牠們爆頭，一邊嫌棄地皺鼻子。  
他們解決了大半的敵人，最後留下幾隻俘虜帶回去問話。

“奇怪了。他們如果已經遭受過一波攻擊，那麼，攻擊他們的人又在哪裡？”

警報再次響起的時候Loki正躺在床上發呆，最近他似乎常常這樣，什麼也不做，就只是盯著天花板。早起時感到一陣噁心，於是他逃過了早餐，Thor出門前在他房門口踏步了很久，最後終於下定決心似的敲敲門，他沒回應。  
“我出門了。”Thor說。  
他輕輕嗯了一聲，Thor肯定沒聽見。  
他把自己綑在棉被裡，等待噁心感漸漸褪去，忽然警鳴大作，那聲音他再熟悉不過了，上次還是他親自引發的呢。一架小型飛船正對著落地窗衝進來，瞬間玻璃四濺，窗簾唰唰甩出一道弧後被一蹋糊塗地扯在地上，Loki花了三秒去心疼那個剛換上的遮光窗簾，手心射出一道火花纏上窗簾一路燒著了飛船，把兩個身穿鎧甲的大塊頭從裡頭逼出來，倆傢伙的眼睛又凸又黃，身上還帶股太久沒洗澡的騷味，Loki胃裡還沒完全壓下去的酸味又這麼泛了上來。  
“嘔呃……”他不顧形象地吐了個痛快。  
趁著敵人有些困惑地釘在原地，他抹抹嘴唇，開始低聲且快速地唸咒。這實在不太雅觀，他尤其無法忍受自己用衣服抹去穢物這點，一旁熊熊燃燒的火焰更撓得他腦門發熱，他只想快點解決這一切，用兩個束縛咒捆住擾人清夢的不速之客，把牠們朝著牆壁一下又一下狠砸。  
他發誓只要再砸一次，這倆傢伙的腦漿就會溢出來，一把錘子忽然飛了進來，不偏不倚路過兩個腦袋瓜，穩穩地把牠們嵌進牆裡給Stark大廈作裝置藝術。神錘的主人在一片火光中單膝降落，紅色披風颯颯飛舞。  
 _宛若神祇一般。_ Loki不著邊際地想。  
“Loki！你沒事吧。”金髮男人幾乎是暴跳起來，扣緊Loki雙肩一陣搖晃。他的髮梢焦了幾縷，有點好笑地微彎起來，Loki輕聲唸了句，那綹頭髮又服服貼貼垂了下來。  
“你真邋遢。”Loki笑他。  
“你……”Thor沒能成功憋出幾個字，因為Loki吻了他，急切又綿長，彷彿軋乾肺部所有氧氣那樣吻他。  
“你吐過了？”Thor一手攪著Loki的頭髮，眼神顯得擔心又不太確定。  
“…等我一下。”尷尬在綠色的眸子裡一閃而逝，Loki眼神閃爍地動動嘴巴，被嘔吐物濡濕過的袖口瞬間變得乾爽。  
Thor覺得他那僅只一瞬間的慌張特別特別可愛。

當Stark吼著絕對要把修理費從他們的薪水裡扣時，兩人已經不管不顧地摔在Thor的床上，開始他們的第三個吻。Loki唇邊有些星白的斑痕，像某種瘡疤，印象裡幾個月前並沒有，Thor總算識時務了一回，暫時放下他的好奇心，專心致志地加深這個吻。他輕輕捧著Loki的後腦，不敢用上太多力氣，又唯恐下一秒懷中的人會再次消失那般戰戰兢兢。回應他的是Loki越發紊亂的呼吸，他的舌頭滑過他的，在齒列徘徊，捨不得結束這個吻，連重新開始都顯得太過奢侈。  
他們急切地相互扯掉褲帶，Thor甚至沒來得及脫下一身鎧甲，堅硬的金屬外殼蹭得Loki發出幾聲不滿的哼哼，Thor抓著Loki的陰莖對上自己的，毫無章法地蹭弄起來，Loki抬腰迎上他，一隻手蓋上他的，手這麼這麼涼，Thor不禁抓起他印上一個小小的吻。  
“Thor？”Loki困惑地看看他，眼裡霧氣繚繞。那個再簡單不過的吻在他指尖燃燒，燒掉管控感官的閘閥，世界忽然放大了好幾倍又一瞬間縮小，縮成小指甲片那般的星子，在Thor一對藍眼珠裡熠熠生輝。  
“Loki……”Thor繼續吻他，唇邊的溫度太過炙熱，所有話語被燒成一鍋糨糊，他們再沒有說話，沉浸在一個又一個挺身的動作與太過輕柔的親吻之中。

“幸好你沒事。”Thor在他耳邊輕聲說，搔得他耳朵尖發燙。  
“我比你以為的厲害多了。”Loki聳聳肩。床鋪不夠大，兩人貼得極近，他沒能拒絕Thor將自己摟在懷中，並且有些不甘願的承認那比人頭還大的二頭肌確實很適合做枕頭。  
“我都忘了，你是個偉大的魔法師。”Thor低沉的笑聲引起床鋪微微顫抖。  
“或許我該接受Tony的建議，買個雙人床。”這下Thor笑得更大聲了。

“那些外星生物還真噁心。”  
“提醒你一下，在這裡我們也算是外星人。”Loki側過身，百無聊賴地用手指畫過Thor胸肌的線條，“況且我還見過更噁心的。”  
“嗯？說來聽聽？”  
“沒什麼特別的，真的。”  
“別這樣嘛，叔叔。當作睡前故事？”  
“你都多老了。”Loki笑著彈Thor的額頭。  
“說給他聽呀。”Thor一手環過Loki側腹，溫暖的掌溫捂得他很舒服，滿足地哼了一聲，“說給我們的寶寶聽。”  
Loki忽然覺得有些吞嚥困難，他低下頭看著依然平坦的腹部。  
“你知道，”他緩緩開口，“我有時候會感受到他的心跳，我不確定…你會想試試嗎？”  
Thor驚訝地看過來，他想像過這個，不只一次，但從不覺得Loki會答應。現在Loki將上衣捲起一小截，他小心翼翼地遵照Loki的指示，偏過頭貼在肚腹之上。第一次完全不帶情慾而是懷著幾分神聖的期待貼近這裡，那種肌膚滑膩的觸感對他來說有些不一樣了。  
“我沒……”  
“噓。”Loki輕輕按住他的腦袋。  
接著他便聽到了，那個微小而確切的律動。他閉上眼，生命帶來的喜悅從四肢百骸流過。


	7. 7

“別想在我的大樓裡擺這麼惡俗的東西。”Tony對著Thor看上的，那張有高腳床柱的北歐皇室風情大床發出嚴正警告。Thor有些委屈地捏皺他做滿筆記的型錄。  
“這個呢？”Natasha滑了幾下平板，打開一個組合床具的買家，“夠大，而且三十分鐘到貨。”  
“還不錯。”Loki抿著嘴點點頭，於是Thor又樂呼呼地傻笑起來。  
“他會一直是這個狀態嗎？”Cliton瞥了一眼，抓過Bruce咬耳朵。  
“呃，我想，他們…很幸福？”Steve下了個不太具建設性的結論。  
“嘿，Pepper，我想問你這附近哪裡有賣布丁……”  
最後他們一同對著Thor的方向搖頭。

復仇者畢竟是個打擊犯罪的組織，Loki就算以眷屬的名義留著，也得展現出價值才有薪水拿。大部分時候，他待在實驗室裡跟Bruce一起做研究，以魔法的觀點提供一些建議。Bruce對這個新同事沒什麼意見，雖然稍微有些刻薄，不過只要別把Hulk引出來就不會有大問題，況且他對某些奇異現象提供的建議確實很有用。  
“這對我們來說真的很難想像。”一次，Bruce看著他已經略略凸起的腹部，嘗試起個話頭。  
“你們難以想像的東西可多了。”Loki聳聳肩，把一份新的數據扔上桌，“例如這個。”  
“這倒是簡單得多。”Bruce戴上眼睛，和緩地笑起來。  
Loki見過他作戰的樣子，這個同事的反差也太大了，他可以在這兒軟軟地微笑，下一次又變身成綠色的大怪物。  
“在你們那裡這是正常的嗎？”Bruce小心翼翼地開口，不確定這問題會不會冒犯到這位陰晴不定的新夥伴。  
“看你指哪個部分。”Loki倒是很乾脆地聳了聳肩，“男人懷孕？跟自己的叔叔做愛？把自己叔叔地肚子搞大？好吧，全都不正常。”  
Bruce瞬間有些尷尬，但Loki很快地接了下去。  
“但是我無所謂。”他說，討論正常與否簡直像個笑話。  
“這個孩子…，”Bruce低下頭去收拾那些文件，“你知道他是男孩還是女孩嗎？”  
Loki搖頭。  
“你會好奇嗎？可以做個產檢什麼的，說不定可以知道他的性別。”  
“我不……”  
“真的嗎？”Thor忽然鑽了進來，最近他常這樣，只要不當班巡邏就把自己種在實驗室外頭，時不時跑進來問有沒有人要來點茶或開咖啡，等Loki用懷孕不宜攝取咖啡因打發他後，再一臉失落地退出去，沒多久又拿著布丁跑進來…，反正他成了一個實驗室外的擺設，還是個時不時要干擾人的擺設。  
現在他興致盎然地看著Bruce，似乎對那所謂產檢有著莫名興趣。  
“是的。”Bruce點點頭，“有種叫超音波的儀器，能讓你看到肚子裡的小孩，當然不會危害到胎兒跟…呃，父親的健康。”  
“還能判斷性別？”  
“是的，雖然不能百分百確定。”  
“Thor，這不甘你的事。”Loki沉著臉低聲說。  
“怎麼會呢？”又是那個略微受傷的表情，“Loki，難道你不好奇嗎？我們可以早點給他取名字耶！”  
“真是夠了，你腦子裡只有這個嗎？”Loki翻了一圈白眼。  
博士意識到空氣中流淌的煙硝味，懊惱著自己起了這個頭，“你們可以慢慢考慮，做超音波不完全是為了性別，更主要是確認寶寶的健康狀態…，如果需要隨時可以找我。”  
Loki一個眼刀表明了他的意念，Bruce聳著肩鑽回數據裡去了。

Loki以為這件事就這麼結束了，Thor卻沒打算罷休，開始變著花樣明示暗示，偏偏技巧又拙劣地讓人心煩，當他不只一次提起究竟該把房間佈置成什麼顏色時，Loki終於忍無可忍地把枕頭砸上他的臉。  
“這對你來說真的很重要？”他咬牙切齒，努力不讓音量飆高。  
Thor有些震驚地看著他，試圖釐清怒火的矛頭，在幾個無意義地閉眼又睜開後，緊繃的肌肉稍稍鬆弛下來，他輕輕抓住Loki一隻手。  
“我不懂，Loki，這讓你這麼厭煩嗎？”  
“你到底是怎麼想的。”Loki甩開他的手坐了下來，下意識按住自己的肚子，這個小小的習慣動作在他意識到時，就已經改不掉了，“你真的覺得我們能在Asgard的宮殿裡給他留一間嬰兒房，讓他做你合法的繼承人，未來的國王？Thor，你真的是這麼想的？”  
Thor頓住了，表情出賣他從來沒認真的思考過這件事，這對他來說太自然不過了，他甚至不覺得這是個需要認真考量的問題。  
“你真的這麼覺得？”Loki帶上幾分急切。  
“嗯，我是這麼想的。”Thor只得點頭。  
“你真蠢。”Loki再次露出他那副刻薄的樣子來，“你以為我為什麼到這裡，為什麼幫這群人類工作？因為Odin就算找來了也不能做什麼，至少不能在Midgard。我會在這裡待到足月，因為我沒辦法一個人在Asgard把孩子生下來，我用工作換來庇護，我沒有欠你什麼。”  
“什麼？”Thor定定看著他，徹底混亂了，甚至無法辨別該先問哪個問題。  
“你以為Odin會歡天喜地接受我和他的獨生子搞出個私生子，但是我必須遺憾的告訴你，他不會！”Loki幾乎有些歇斯底里了，他瞪著Thor，眼睛裡有火星劈啪作響。  
Thor挫敗地垂下頭來，在那張雙人大床送來時，他一度以為他們開始有了共識，當他拉開窗簾讓陽光投進來撒在Loki臉上，而他皺著眉翻過身繼續睡時，他以為這就是永恆的日常，而非一個Loki妥協的權宜之計。  
“你想怎麼做。”他問。  
“孩子生下來我的法力就會恢復，我會把他藏去Odin永遠找不到的地方，所以他的性別一點都不重要，Thor。”  
“可是我是他的父親。”Thor覺得自己的抗議是那麼無力，“你還讓我聽了他的心跳。”  
Loki壓著肚子的手稍稍收緊，下面傳來一絲不明顯的鈍痛，“我還能讓誰聽呢。”最後他開了口。


	8. 8

躺上床的時候，腹中的疼痛更鮮明了。Loki用他習慣的姿勢蜷縮，背對著Thor。  
“你打算把孩子藏到哪裡？”當他以為Thor已經睡著時，那人忽然悠悠開口，聲音小的像是喃喃自語，或許他也沒預期能得到答案。  
“冥界，死亡之地。就算是Odin也不能過去那裡。”一瞬間，腹痛爆發般高漲，他緊咬著牙不讓聲音發抖。  
“Loki，這對他不公平。”Thor擠了過來，胸膛緊緊靠著Loki後背，“我們不能這樣對他，Odin那裡我會處理，我…Loki？”他察覺了不對勁，抓著Loki肩膀把人翻了過來。  
就算不必扭開床頭燈也能察覺，Loki臉色一片慘白，太陽穴附近滲著冷汗，下唇給他咬出一排驚心的血痕。  
“Loki？你還好嗎？”他嚇壞了，不知該把雙手往哪裡擺。  
Loki不剩任何力氣回答他，事實上，他恐怕自己一出聲就會是難堪的呻吟，他勉強抬眼看看Thor，雙眼是充血的。  
“我們去找Bruce。”最後Thor下了決定，勉強記起他的同事也算是一位醫生。  
他將Loki打橫抱起，顧不上Loki微弱的抗議，在午夜時分衝進了作息良好規律的博士房間。

Loki終究還是被擺到那稱作超音波的儀器旁，儘管在Thor將溫暖的手掌捂上他的肚子，安撫似的緩緩摩挲時，彷彿劇烈抗議般的疼痛便減弱許多，博士還是堅持幫他做個檢查。他現在還真沒立場反對了。  
不知好歹的死小孩。他在心裡咒罵那個逮著時機作亂的孩子，任由Bruce把冰涼的黏液抹上肚皮。  
儀器按上皮膚時他不禁攢緊了拳頭，卻發現自己正捏著Thor的掌心。  
“我不是Asgard人。”他很突兀地嘆了口氣，任命地讓Thor牽著他。  
“我知道。”Thor把一縷掉在前額的黑髮撥開，輕柔地碰了碰他的面頰。  
“我不知道自己會生出什麼。”博士開始聚精會神地盯著那個小螢幕，這令他莫名地焦躁，“我也不是很想知道。”  
“但他是我們的孩子。”Thor笑了一下，握緊他的手掌，“他會很棒的。”  
“咳，事實上，是他們。”博士乾咳了一聲，微笑著轉過來面對Thor，又有點尷尬地看看躺著的Loki，“是一對雙胞胎…恭喜？”

就連Loki也一時愣住了。呆滯、困惑、激動、狂喜諸般情緒在Thor臉上跑馬，精彩絕倫，但此刻Loki完全沒有精神去欣賞，他甚至有種被騙的挫敗感。撐起上半身，他湊過去看Bruce面前的屏幕，博士用原子筆戳著幾個小點說這是他們的孩子一號，那是二號，但Loki壓根看不出來什麼。  
“這是個小孩？”  
“是的，現在我判斷不太出性別，但兩個孩子都健康有活力，看來你會很辛苦了。”博士溫吞地笑笑。  
Loki不說話了，直到Thor把他從診療台帶回臥室都一語不發，上下唇咬得死緊，眉頭簇在一起。這不在他的想像裡，儘管他向來崇尚瘋狂與無序，一時也有點難以接受。  
“怎麼了，Loki？你還是不舒服嗎？”Thor扶著他在床邊坐下。  
Loki搖頭，張嘴想說些什麼，隔了許久還是作罷。  
“Loki，聽著。”Thor坐到他旁邊，離得稍稍有些距離，“我還是認為我們不能把孩子丟去冥界…，我知道你擔心什麼，Loki。我沒有那麼笨。”  
Loki沒抬頭看他，轉而盯著自己的掌心，他們總是什麼也握不住。  
“我必須承認，目前確實沒有夠好的計劃，但這樣真的行不通。你要把兩個孩子都送去冥界嗎？”  
“我不……。”  
“所以讓我來。”Thor打斷他，“我是孩子的父親，我會保證他們的安全，用我的性命擔保。”  
Loki終於抬了頭，Thor暗自鬆一口氣，他把Loki散落的頭髮掃到肩後。  
“還有你，我會保護你。”他說，說得很輕很輕很慎重。  
“隨便你吧。”Loki扯著嘴角乾笑，“反正他們實在很喜歡你。”現在是他們了，Loki在發這個音時依然沒什麼實感，一直以來他們不太確定該用他還是她來稱呼這個孩子，現在倒是沒了這種困擾。也挺好的，Loki舒了一口氣。

日子過得快速卻安靜，除卻Loki那一天天鼓起來的肚子，他們幾乎要忘卻時間。當Loki發現自己在看見Thor帶著傷從任務中回來，會一話不說便拿出醫藥箱時，自己都暗暗有些吃驚，然而這種感覺並不壞，他幾乎不覺得這是一個惱人的習慣。  
甚至，某一天醒來他確切感受到魔力從身上褪逝，也並沒有想像中那麼驚慌。法力一直在慢慢地減弱，他可以在那些微妙的差異中感受到力不從心，但這次不同。他一早起床，雙腳剛剛踏到地上，忽然感覺全身血液都往腳底沖，他搖搖晃晃坐回床上，等待暈眩感過去，然後他把Thor搖醒。  
“我的魔法消失了。”他說。  
Thor翻過身，還沒完全清醒，眼角居然還帶著一點眼屎，Loki看著他卻意外平靜，只是小聲地重複了一次。這下Thor總算醒過來，很意外Loki居然沒有用什麼惡毒的話要自己為這個現象負責，他眨眨眼，最後笑嘻嘻地說，我去幫你把早餐拿進來。  
Loki不懂法力跟早餐有什麼關係，但他意外地心情不錯，躺回床上等Thor帶來早餐，拿起床頭的書隨便翻了一頁開始讀。

Thor下樓時哼起了記憶裡Asgard的民謠，小時候Frigga哄他睡覺唱的，他很久沒想起這首歌了。Natasha對他微笑一下，Tony走過來找他攀談。  
“你心情很好啊。”  
“Loki的法力消失了。”Thor邊說邊從碗櫃裡拿出一個餐盤。  
“居然為了這個心情好，你們感情關係需要協調一下嗎？”Tony皺皺鼻子，他可沒忘了這兩人連要不要做產檢都能吵，一般人都會做一下的不是嗎。  
“不了，他沒為這個對我發脾氣。”Thor笑著夾起一塊又一塊鬆餅，“我們好得很。”  
Tony聳聳肩，向著Natasha的方向比了個“婚姻令人盲目”的嘴型。  
Thor倒了一堆蜂蜜，甚至在盤緣積成蜜褐色的小湖，Loki其實很喜歡吃甜的，儘管他本人從沒親口承認過，這麼想著Thor又撈了一大杓鮮奶油。  
近來Loki的胃口很不錯，畢竟他得餵飽兩個貪吃的小鬼。這讓他本來瘦削的臉頰稍微豐腴了些，儘管說著諷刺人的話，看起來也沒那麼尖銳了。看著他，Thor有時會想起Frigga，他得承認自己開始想家了，Frigga是個很溫柔的母親，他相信她會想見見自己的孫子們。  
或許他可以從Frigga下手，要聯絡Frigga並不困難，不久前母親才托Heimdall捎來關心的訊息，暗示他父親已不像當初那麼憤怒。現在Loki的法力消失了，Heimdall應該很快就會察覺他的蹤跡，或許這是個向母親坦承的好機會。  
然而當Thor再次哼著小調，捧著堆得像座小山高的鬆餅回臥室時，Loki卻不在那兒。  
他緊張地將早餐擱在床頭，“Loki？”沒有回應。  
浴室方向隱隱傳來水流聲，他心神不寧地走過去，沒做多想就開了門。  
Loki在裡頭，他站在淋浴間中央，Thor注意到浴室裡沒有蒸氣，他淋得是冰水。Loki將長髮挽成一個小髻紮著，水流順著他的頸項一路往下，Thor忽然想起來他很久沒見過Loki的裸體了，他的皮膚還是一樣白皙得接近病態，小臂和大腿依舊緊實，腹部卻圓圓鼓起，表皮繃緊隱約可以看見上頭交錯竄流的血管。  
該死。  
Thor猛然嚥了口口水，衝進去扭緊了水龍頭，Loki似乎被他忽然開門嚇到了，一動不動地看著他，他這才發現Loki有些奇怪。他捏起來和冰水一般涼，皮膚下卻隱隱有股熱源在躁動，顴骨處泛起一陣不太自然的紅，他看著Thor的眼神也有些奇怪。  
“…叔叔，你怎麼了？”Thor抓過浴巾把人包起來，一方面害怕Loki著涼，一方面他實在不能繼續盯著這個人的裸體看了。  
“你硬了。”Loki伸出舌頭快速舔了一下嘴唇，他死死看著Thor的眼睛，語氣卻有著不容分說的篤定。  
Thor被他弄得有些窘迫，“這是…早晨現象，叔叔你不能這樣，會生病……”  
“不，”Loki捉住了他，掌心涼絲絲的，“你看著我這個樣子硬了，Thor。”

“如果我說我想要呢？”Loki稍稍抬頭，湊近他的耳朵。Thor發現他們的腹部蹭到了一起，Loki總是能把他逼瘋。


	9. 9

Thor整個腦袋暈乎乎地，相信Loki也是一樣，眼神中的機警被慾望過度侵蝕，變得既茫然又純粹。  
他抓著Loki在床沿坐下，謹慎掰開他雙腿，肉色的陰莖顫巍巍挺立，他緊掐著Thor肩背，指甲陷在肉裡。Thor在腿根處輕輕摩擦，使得對方不由自主分得更開一些，於是Thor把腦袋埋進去，小心翼翼含住了柱體頭部，腥麝在嘴裡擴散，幾乎要摧毀理智的最後一根絲。他從沒給誰做過這個，一方面害怕弄傷Loki，一方面又極度渴望能取悅他。  
Loki發出短促的低吼，接著是一波疊過一波的喘息。長年冰涼的手掌捧住Thor面頰，叫人意外的是，那雙手現在竟連指尖都是燙的。Loki小幅度向內頂，龜首擦過上口蓋時兩人都情不自禁呼了口大氣。  
“你實在…不擅長這個。”清明短暫地回到了Loki眼中，“需要我示範一下？”  
Thor沒有回答，他扶著Loki圓滑的膝蓋跪坐起來，和Loki交換一個微帶苦味的吻，“不了，”他說，“我…我幫你打出來？”  
Loki放肆地笑了一陣，手指捲起一縷散落肩頭的金髮玩弄，然後雙腿勾上他腰際，帶著人往自己身上壓。  
“你辦不到的，”Loki緩緩躺倒，抓住Thor一隻手輕輕地觸到自己下體更為隱密的一個地方，“你比較擅長這個…Thor。”  
“但是…你…，”Thor猶豫的目光落在了Loki渾圓的腹部，“這麼做好嗎？我是說…這是怎麼回事？”  
Thor無法理解事情如何走到了這一步，但Loki不尋常的體溫終究說明了一些事。  
“我不知道，”Loki緊抿下唇，顯然快失去耐性，“失去魔法的副作用什麼的……拜託，這很重要嗎？”  
當Loki挑釁一般抬腳踩上Thor的褲檔，焦急與不耐致使他的力道接近野蠻，Thor的最後一點顧慮終於散成灰飛。

Loki已經太久沒有聽見這般水聲，一時間都有些恍惚。Thor的指節埋在他下身裡頭動作，Loki幾乎能一個個數出他長年握武器磨出的那些薄繭，刻印在腸道內側敏感的肉壁上，留下一道一道難以抹滅的軌跡。Thor比他渴望的緩慢太多又仔細太多，謹慎得幾乎叫人煩躁，他微微扭動，企圖讓Thor觸到渴望的點上，當手指總算抵達那裡，他不可控制地顫慄起來，所有感官都被鈍化了，唯有Thor施加給他的那些情慾一圈又一圈放大。  
“Thor…，”出口的每一句話這麼聽著都像求饒，“…可以了。”  
於是Thor小心翼翼頂了進來，在他腰下胡亂塞了顆枕頭墊著，說他不著急那是騙人，Loki每一個微小的動作都是該死的誘惑，他只能用最後一點理智去撐著不要過分粗暴。九界最強大的法師被他壓著，隨他每一個動作擺動，所有的攻擊性都被攪成蜂蜜味的甜酒，他哼出的鼻息帶著比酒精更迷人的醉意。  
Loki的雙腿被腹部阻擋，難以完全抬高，於是他盡可能將腿打開，任Thor一次又一次擠壓進來，陰莖灼人的熱度燒得他渾身通紅，無法抑制地將腿扣上對方腰跨，Thor將人提起近乎懸空，他勉力騰出一隻捧住腹部，另一手死死揪緊床單直到指節都泛白。  
“Loki…，”Thor一邊喃喃唸著他名字，一邊抿著耳垂舔舐，低沉的聲線與喘息在耳邊放大數倍，彷彿抓準了Loki會因為這個而興奮，“喊我的名字，叔叔。”低語彷若懇求，但Loki瞇著眼抿住了唇，於是Thor的嘴唇便一路肆虐至胸口，乳暈在懷孕後稍稍擴大了一些，呈現柔柔的暗色，下骸的鬍渣蹭在胸脯時，Loki張嘴想呼痛，聲音卻軟膩像幼貓的輕哼，Thor顯然因此而得意忘形了，伸出舌頭繞著外圍勾圈，時不時劃到中間小點，便又成功收穫Loki幾聲低吟。  
“…住手…啊！”  
Thor張口咬住了昂昂突起的乳頭，齒間惡意地來回磨蹭，又用舌頭捲住吸吮，Loki在身下顫抖得更加不能自已。當右側乳珠被啃咬得紅腫，濕漉漉地透著點水光，Loki終於細如蚊蚋地喊了聲Thor，濃濃的鼻音與哭腔惹得對方徹底放棄溫柔動作，Loki明顯感覺那卡在自己股間的粗大性器又硬生生脹了一圈，更加蠻橫地衝刺進來，頂得他一陣陣搖晃。  
“Thor…Thor…，”Loki終於縱情尖叫起來，激情的性愛嘶啞了嗓音，籠上一層朦朧的性感，“…不行，慢、慢點…嗯哈……”求饒來得太遲，Thor已經丟棄一切理智，全憑本能動作，不管說些什麼都像是挑戰他的雄性本能，最後Loki只能一邊抽咽一邊掛在他身上任憑宰制。  
雙臀被大力動作拍得紅腫，Thor依舊不管不顧地撞進來，再一次挑戰Loki高潮的頂端。Loki只覺得自己裡頭給搗得一片濕糊，痛覺與痠麻與覆蓋一切的快感傾倒，陰莖翹起緊貼腹部，前端汩汩冒出的前液沾在兩人的肚腹上，當他幾乎要失去意識時，滅頂的浪潮終於狠狠拍襲而來，瞬間攫住了Loki，他夾緊雙腿，腸道一陣劇烈收縮，再次張開眼睛，精液已噴在兩人身上，濁白色星星點點地斑布在Thor的腹肌上，有些甚至濺在了胸膛，Loki看著那畫面還有些茫然，高潮的紅暈尚未從雙頰褪去。  
“…Loki？”Thor停了下來，被他囚錮在身下的、本就過分白皙的人越發青白，那些細小的藍色血管更加明顯可見，某種複雜的圖樣紋飾交織著在表皮淺淺凸起，冰藍色從Thor緊緊捉住的那塊皮膚擴散開來，被淚水氤氳的一雙眼睛逐漸轉為某種通透的血紅色。  
Loki顯然還沒意識到這個，但對方盯著瞧的眼神令他古怪，他微一低頭看見自己正一點一點變成冰霜巨人的樣子。Loki小幅度地掙扎起來，但無法徹底掙脫對方的怪力，Thor用一種不容分說的力量制住了他，開始沿著身上那些紋路吻他，吻他胸口繁複的紋章，再吻他腹部的螺旋，嘴唇的溫熱觸到肚臍一帶時，Loki揪著一頭金髮倒抽口氣。  
於是Thor繼續奮力挺身，他嗚咽著無力抗議，淚水倏忽之間溜出眼眶，順著面頰滑下，沾濕鬢角幾絲黑髮。  
一個猝不及防的吻就這樣傾身而下，那是比起身下凶暴動作溫柔太多太多的吻，不算長久卻深得令人目眩的吻，他舔過Loki鹹鹹的淚水，隨著最後一次頂入順勢抽出了陰莖，將濃濁的體液發洩在腿根處，溫熱刺激得Loki又是一陣顫抖。  
Loki雙腿大開著合不攏，藍色皮膚襯得紅腫肛口更為鮮嫩，瞳孔微微放大鑲著一圈淡金色的邊。Thor伸手剝去他被汗水黏在臉上的黑髮，溫柔地梳理著，直到Loki緩緩閉上了眼睛。

將Loki抱去浴室清理時，他始終半闔著雙眼。兩個孩子確實為Loki增加了些重量，這讓Thor感受到一種紮實的喜悅與幸福，不禁微微翹起嘴角。伸手進浴缸淹至手肘的位置，確認水溫剛好後才將Loki放了進去。  
“對著我這個樣子，你居然也硬得起來啊。”Loki依舊閉著眼，說著慣常那些戲謔玩笑，語尾卻帶上難以察覺的發抖，然而他沒有得到回答，攀著浴缸邊緣的手不禁越發用力。他只感覺到Thor踏進浴缸的水波震動，半滿的水被擠了許多出去，一個巨大熱源緊靠著自己背胛坐進來。  
Thor伸出雙手，小心翼翼環住了對方，將人圈進他堅實的臂膀之中，他沉默著始終不知道如何表達，當長著粗繭的手碰上渾圓的腹部而沒有被拍開時，他不禁鬆了口氣。他們安靜了好一會兒，浴室只有水波拍打的韻律以及深淺不一的呼吸，Thor將下巴磕上對方肩膀，總算輕輕地醞釀了一句話。  
“因為是你…因為我愛你，Loki。”


	10. 10

失去魔法沒為生活帶來什麼劇變，Loki稍微嗜睡了些，而且不管怎麼睡看起來依然不太有精神。兩個小傢伙確實消磨掉不少體力，但算不上太糟，而且這下他也沒什麼多餘精力來打發Thor，只能任對方圍著自己團團轉。  
某天，當Thor正從巡邏回來就被急急拖倒在床上時，他幾乎忍不住嘴角得瑟的笑意，而Loki也早就沒有餘裕抱怨他，只是一邊喘著粗氣一邊將雙腿纏上來，有時他甚至會更加熱情且著急，按住Thor胸口爬坐上去，自己移動著探索位置，將碩大陰莖完全吃進去。然而他再也不曾失控變回Jotun人的樣子，當Thor好不容易將他推上高峰，卻總在失神邊緣繫緊最後一絲精神，那些隨著肌理蜿蜒的藍色紋飾再沒機會出現。  
對此，Thor暗暗懷著某種異樣的失望，他不時回想起那個夜晚，和他們曾渾渾噩噩鬼混在一起的三個月都截然不同，當他感受著對方涼冷皮膚下的熱源，生命在血液騷動，一吐一吸沉如鳥羽鴻毛輕如九界重川，某種有別於性慾的東西破土而出，它曾經是一顆深埋的種子，現在Thor能看見它了，翠綠的嫩芽，新生而朝氣。  
 _我愛你。_  
Thor自己都覺得過於傻氣，卻又實在想不出一個更恰當的概括了。  
當他走進房間，而Loki正窩在床上看來自Bruce書架上的讀物，Thor很自然就在Loki身邊的空位躺下，他喜歡Loki舔舔手指翻過一頁時那種細微的沙沙聲，Loki沒出聲甚至不往他這兒看一眼，反而像是默許了他安坐在旁的合理性。  
書擱在Loki肚皮上，現在那裡已經完全有做一個稱職書架子的潛能，Thor想把手搭上去，猶豫了會兒他最終還是這麼做了。先是從靠近自己的側腹，然後一點一點地滑上去，透過深色T恤柔軟的料子感受下頭皮膚的張力，他閉上眼睛，手指觸到了Loki擺在肚子上的那本書。  
Loki細不可聞嘖了聲，似乎在抗議Thor的打擾，聽上去卻不是真的那樣嫌棄。他闔上書放到一旁，側了側身以一個比較輕鬆的角度瞪了Thor一眼。  
“你在做什麼？”  
“呃…我今天休假？”  
“我問你，在做什麼。”Loki清清喉嚨，說得又慢又低沉，好像Thor真的無法理解這個問題。  
“我在休假。”Thor笑起來，“我想問你要不要也休個假。”  
“我早就休假了。”Loki翻個白眼，“Bruce的研究室太亂太擠，不適合人挺著大肚子亂逛。”  
說完他們一起抖著肩膀笑了一會兒，Loki沒阻止那隻手繼續往圓滾的肚子頂端爬，他心想Thor恐怕是真的很好奇卻又無從開口，於是他一點點把T恤下襬捲了上來一直到胸部下緣，將腹部完整地露出來。上頭有些深淺不一的紋路，不是很明顯，Loki深吸一口氣再慢慢吐出來，Thor的手長著繭，粗糙又溫熱。  
“你想，我是不是應該學幾首兒歌什麼的。”  
“不必了，光想都覺得可怕。”Loki眨眨眼，盯著天花板偷笑。  
“別這樣嘛…嘿，我想到了。”Thor一個翻身坐起來，記憶裡確實有幾首歌，Frigga曾經唱給他的，只是一段二段的詞早就混在了一塊兒，他就這麼拼拼湊湊地唱。  
“安靜，難聽死了，他們都開始踢我了。”Loki摀著耳朵，這下憋不住笑了，他抬起一隻腳去踢Thor想讓對方停下來。  
“什麼？我本來想讓他們乖乖睡覺的。”  
“他們本來很乖，你比較難纏。”  
“那怎麼辦，不然說個故事好了？”Thor再次躺下來，往中間擠了擠，一隻手撈過去，心想如果Loki躲開了那麼這隻空蕩蕩的手該怎麼放下比較自然，然而Loki動也沒動，就讓他這麼攬住了。  
“你會說故事？”  
“你會說啊。”Thor理所當然地轉頭看看他。  
Loki嘆了口氣，綠眼睛依然盯著天花板，似乎在追蹤上頭的紋路。眼珠子轉了轉，最後落在Thor摟著自己的那隻手上，看他手裡長年使用武器磨出的繭子，在自己身上搔刮時的觸感，握著神錘時堅定的手勢。  
“從前有個王子。”Loki開了口，儘管他還沒想好後續該怎麼說，甚至曾經壓根不覺得自己會說這個，“從前有個王子，驕傲又自大，但他同時也很正直而且單純，所以他有很多很多朋友。”  
Thor的手擱在他肩膀上，掌心收攏又放開，他知道Thor在等著後續，於是舔舔嘴唇繼續說。  
“王子被保護得好好的，他上過戰場，也打倒猛獸，可是他不懂得黑暗，他不知道有一股力量是防不勝防的。  
“他不知道的是，有時候如果想獲得一件東西，就必須付出更多更多，例如一件足夠強大的武器。  
“例如一把矮人打造的錘子。”  
“Loki？”Thor的聲音變了，像是要坐起來，但Loki沒有動，繼續直勾勾看著天花板，Thor只得重新躺回去，“Loki，這是……”  
“王子不知道的是，矮人並沒有友善到免費奉送，他們小氣又刻薄，和他們打交道太耗神，所以國王把這份任務交給了他的弟弟，他說，不管你用什麼方法，去弄一個九界最強的武器來，讓我的兒子在冊封典禮上立威。國王的弟弟答應了，他沒有拒絕的餘地，而且誰都知道他最擅長的就是四處周旋，這份任務算是很看得起他。  
“他成功辦到了，矮人交出一把優秀的錘子，然而代價是國王弟弟的項上人頭，畢竟這傢伙用各樣方法從矮人那裡騙了太多東西，矮人發誓這是最後一次，所以他們選了個最周全的方法，他們要直接殺了他。  
“Loki，我不……”Thor抓著他肩膀的那隻手越發用力，卻沒能阻止Loki繼續說下去，這讓他產生一種奇異而卑微的成就感，好像故意在停電的夜晚給小孩說鬼故事，那種低級的惡作劇成功。  
“然而當然沒有成功，”Loki聳聳肩，“不然他現在就不會躺在這裡和你說床邊故事了。”  
Thor很顯然還想說點什麼，嘴巴開開闔闔，盯著Loki好像想用目光把他黏死在床上，免得他下一秒就消失。  
然而，他什麼也還沒醞釀好，就被一陣巨響打斷了。是他們都再熟悉不過的聲響。  
“拜託！第三次了！”Tony的哀嚎從樓下爆發，“你們外星人就不能按個門鈴嗎！”


	11. 11

面對這樣的場景，Thor甚至都有些熟能生巧的錯覺，只是這次他得慶幸Sif沒被五花大綁。  
“Tony，這是Sif，Asgard最偉大的女戰士。”他看看左邊又看看右邊，“Sif，這是Tony，我在地球的夥伴。”  
然而現場沒一個人和他一樣自在，Tony的臉很臭，似乎在思考究竟該如何提升史塔克大樓的防禦系統，就算是他也開始心疼自己的落地窗玻璃了。  
而Sif，顯然對所謂Midgard的住民不抱任何興趣，她雙手抱胸環視室內一圈，最後視線落在角落的Loki身上。  
聽見警報與爆炸聲響後，他就慢條斯理地跟著Thor一起下樓，打算看看繼自己之後第三次闖入的外星生物是何方神聖，現在他斜斜倚著柱角，一如往常地面露譏誚。  
他挑了一件特別寬鬆的罩袍，凸起的腹部卻依然顯眼。Sif偷偷覷他，神色複雜，最後嚥下口口水轉回向Thor。  
“Odin…我是說眾神之父，已經快原諒你了。”她說，報喜的語氣聽上去卻不是多雀躍。  
“噢，那真的是太好了。”這消息來得有些叫人措手不及，Thor聽上去比起開心更多的是驚訝。  
“當然王后也為你求了不少情…但最主要的是，”她忽然意識到這是一個公開場合，抬手拍了拍Thor的手臂，“他們默許我來跟你報信，但我們得私下談談。”  
“噢，我懂。”一直站在一旁，鮮少被遺忘到這種地步的Tony突然拍拍手，“好了，大夥兒散會，給神明一點空間處理家務事。”  
看見Loki似乎也有撤退的打算，Thor一個箭步衝過去拉住了他，“嘿，Loki沒關係，他是自己人。”  
然而Sif盯著他的眼神卻叫人不安，她挑起一邊眉毛，雙手抱胸，充滿了防備。  
“Thor？我不確定……”  
“Sif，他是我叔叔，”他說，一手攬住Loki的腰向自己拉近不讓他趁機跑走，“而且我們現在在一起。”  
Sif閉上眼睛，好像無法判讀Thor口中所謂在一起，也可能她只是不太想把這個跟自己所聯想到的搭在一起。  
“Thor。”她說，壓低了聲音。  
“我理解。”Loki忽然發話，他撥開附在自己腰際的那雙手，艱難地一根一根掰開Thor的指頭，他的指腹寬大而柔軟，有Loki難以企及的溫度。  
“我先上去了，你們慢慢聊。”他緩慢地爬上樓梯，沒有再回頭。

Thor有些無奈地攤開雙手，許久不見的友人帶來的欣喜並不足以遏止心裡莫名而難言的憋屈。Sif顯然也感受到了，大概也沒心情再多加寒暄，或許她比Thor更無奈也說不定。  
“你和…Loki的事情，我們已經知道了。”  
“嗯。”Thor拉了一張椅子坐下，點點頭示意對方照做。  
“其實自從幾個月前我們就沒法追蹤到你，Heimdallr的視線被屏蔽了，直到一個多禮拜前他才忽然能看見你的行蹤，在那之前一直都是模模糊糊的。”Sif沒打算坐下，說不定這個俯視的角度正巧是她需要的，“你不打算解釋一下？”她挑起一邊眉毛。  
“就是你看到的這樣，”Thor感覺自己正在挨罵，卻很難認定自己到底做錯了什麼，“Loki來找我，顯然他不是很有安全感。”  
“我們剛知道的時候都很震驚，根本無法理解發生什麼事。”  
“或許你們只是不想相信，”Thor沒來由地有些窩火，“難道不是嗎？”  
“Thor？”Sif彷彿被他忽然加大的音量嚇到了，“事情沒有這麼簡單。”  
“我知道，Sif，抱歉。”他垂下頭，兩手擺在膝蓋上，手心朝上，空蕩蕩地，“我從沒覺得這簡單。”  
“但或許比你想得還要更複雜，Thor。”Sif坐下來，儘管內容讓她躊躇而且痛苦，還是一字一句毫不含糊，或許這就是他們讓她來的理由，“眾神之父願意原諒你還有另一個理由…他們找到放Jotun巨人來你的加冕典禮鬧場的罪魁禍首了。”  
Thor倏地抬起頭來，一瞬間他就明白了，Sif看上去幾乎有點抱歉，他想說些什麼，卻發現自己連一個音節也發不出。  
“我很抱歉。”Sif說，她看上去就和聽起來一樣誠懇。  
他們沉默了很久，沒人提出下一步應該怎麼做，直到Thor撐著膝蓋站起來。  
“我得去看看他了，”他慢慢爬上樓梯，“離開太久我怕他擔心。”  
其實Loki不會，然而他會。  
而他擔心的事情終究發生了。  
Loki不在房裡，一開始Thor自我安慰，可能他去洗澡了，或者到廚房找點東西吃。卻很快被自己推翻了，浴室沒有聲音，整個房間靜悄悄的，Loki不在，而床鋪上還留有他們剛剛橫躺著的印子。

看見Thor隻身下樓時，Sif還沒意會過來發生了什麼事。直到Thor開口，幾乎帶著顫抖，她從沒聽過Thor發出這樣的聲音。  
“Loki…他，”他雙手垂在身側，緊緊握著拳頭，氣息緩緩從撐大的鼻孔吐出來，“他離開了。”  
“什麼意思？”Sif向前跨了一步。  
“他離開這裡了，徹底消失了。”  
“你說，他逃了？”  
“不！”Thor大吼，隨即又意識到自己的失態而垂頭喪氣下來，“你不懂…他，他很快就要臨盆了，他沒有哪裡可去。”  
Thor抬起頭來，瞬間決定了該怎麼做。  
“我得找到他。”他說，“然後我會帶他回Asgard。”  
“我跟你去。”  
“不，Sif，你得回去。”他抓住她雙肩，藍色眼睛裡同時有著不容分說的堅定與懇求，“只有我能帶他回去，就算真的像你說的…關於加冕典禮的那些事，我們都得聽聽他的說法再做決定。但是在此之前，我們得確保他平安，對吧？”末了他又補了一句，“還有我們孩子的平安。”  
Sif看著他好一會兒，前所未有的詭異氣氛他們之間流動，就在Thor幾乎覺得Sif會拒絕再給他一拳時，她反而笑了，不是太開朗，但勉強算是一個誠摯的笑容。  
“Thor，你變了。”她說。  
“或許吧。”他苦笑，這可能稱不上一種稱讚，但他莫名感到挺開心的。  
“如果我因此被罵了那都是你的錯，”她甩著馬尾走到窗邊，“拿好你的錘子，搭住我肩膀，恐怕你得搭我的順風車。”  
疏忽之間，叫人懷念無比的七彩大橋從天而降，帶著兩人前往遠方的國度。  
“慢走，大門在一樓！”這次Stark甚至懶得走出自己房門。


	12. 12

那種寒冷是無關乎季節的。  
濕氣鑽進骨頭與骨頭間的縫隙，他們侵蝕軟骨，每走一步都要聽見喀啦喀啦，骨頭拉伸又摩擦。  
即使作為旅行者，他也從沒真正深入這個地方。  
Loki換上一層暗藍色的皮膚，好更有效地抵禦寒氣，然而在這裡卻沒有太大效果，這個地方本身是冰冷的，是結凍的，而且是死的。  
他不得不承認自己確實有點想回去了，尤其他和Thor房間裡那張大床確實柔軟舒適地沒話說，又隨即想起來已經沒有什麼可以回去的地方。  
四周一片荒蕪而寂靜，沒有半截乾枝，也沒有一點風聲。每一步都踏得那麼沉，足音卻被地面給吃了。他走在廣袤而且看似永無止境的荒原，已經快要感受不到指尖，腹中裹著僅剩的一點熱源。在死亡之地裡，他們溫暖又活躍得簡直像一種諷刺。  
他想找個地方靠著坐下來，才意識到周遭確實一點屏障也沒有，只能拖著腳步繼續走，盡量忽略腹部有一陣沒一陣的鈍痛。  
 _你是個好的謀略家，卻不是一個軍師，從不給自己留退路。_

非常突兀地，他想起Odin曾在千百年前這麼說，他看向遠方，渡鴉就停在曲起的前臂上。  
因為Loki不失敗，退路是弱者的藉口，而他在面臨挫折之前就會取得成功。但或許一直以來，他才是Odin的退路。他去和矮人交涉，要他們給Asgard的大王子打造一柄無敵的鐵錘，矮人和Asgard從來都不融洽，他們天神認為除了尋歡作樂根本一無是處，卻老是要表現出高人一等，這點Loki是完全同意的。可他們卻又畏懼Asgard，神族確實擁有力量而且老奸巨猾，而這點，Loki更是無法否認。  
他下意識畏懼Odin那隻獨眼裡蘊含的東西，他不知道後果，也並不想知道。然而他知道怎麼讓矮人交出Odin要求的東西，他以為得罪矮人比得罪Odin輕鬆得多，為求自保他還找來冰霜巨人作為牽制，以為家鄉的朋友能帶來一些溫暖，然而並沒有，他們每一個都和他自己一樣，血管裡流的是冰渣。

_你就是一團混亂。_

一陣過於顯著實在難以忽略的疼痛忽然爆開。  
幾個月前，他被矮人捉住，他們將他五花大綁逼他兌現賭約，準備取他的人頭，Loki說好，但是他們只許動到頭部，不能傷及脖子半分，氣憤的矮人們最後決定縫上他的嘴。  
那樣的疼痛尖銳像是火花在嘴上炸開，他費盡一切掙扎，感覺到淚水不受控地留下，屈辱其實比痛楚更叫人崩潰。然而，同時他又感到解脫，這段時間他四處逃脫，冒著風險偷溜進Jotun的境內談判，然而最終他還是給抓住了，每當食指粗的銀針插進他唇上的皮膚，那種痛提醒他這個月來的每一個日子。  
他後悔答應Odin的要求，但他知道自己別無選擇，待在Asgard需要後盾，Odin不會在第一時間跳出來保全他，卻願意睜隻眼閉隻眼放任他為所欲為，反正老頭本來就只有一隻眼，那是他生存的方式，他們都必須這樣下去。  
只不過他總是忘記Odin瞎了的右眼看得比完好的左眼更清明。  
當矮人終於下了最後一針還示威似地打上結，他諷刺地想，現在自己看上去就和這些又矮又皺的低等生物一樣難看了。  
他被扔棄在樹林裡，是那群所謂的霜巨人朋友找到了他。失血讓他昏昏沉沉，沒力氣掙開嘴巴上的線，他們粗魯地抽掉線頭，沒給一點水卻逼他說話。  
“你答應幫我們找回遠古冬棺，現在我們救了你，是時候兌現你的諾言。”  
如果是平時，Loki會翹起半邊嘴角說你們壓根兒沒救到我，全是些沒用的蠢貨，然後把他們打得落花流水當作娛樂，然而現下，他發現說話竟然是世界上最困難的事。  
他最終還是要到了一點水，傷口癒合地又快又順利，和他預想的差不多，矮人打製的銀針留下的疤卻沒那麼容易去除。

Loki一手緊緊捂著肚子，一手卻下意識碰上了嘴唇，一下一下摩娑。鈍痛間歇而漸強，因而無法在習慣後麻木，他側臥在冰冷堅硬的地上，焦躁於竟然還沒過那座橋就倒下了，心中卻又升起一股詭異地僥倖，或許他也是打心底不想把孩子扔在死亡之境，就像Thor說的，他總不能讓兩個孩子一出生就待在那種地方。  
他想起了Thor，Thor曾讓他不再別無選擇，Thor就是他的選擇。然而不再是了，Thor很快會弄清楚是誰搞砸了自己的加冕典禮，Odin會派人來抓他，還有他的孩子，他平躺在他們面前，從此無處可逃。  
但如果，如果再次見到Thor就把這些都告訴他吧，也告訴他自己已經想好了孩子們的名字，Loki這麼想著閉上了眼睛。  
在意識渙散的前兩秒，他想起Thor說過他愛他。  
而在意識渙散的最後一秒，他聽見有人呼喚他。


	13. 13

Loki的審判訂在了三天後。然而在確認他的功與過幾乎可以相消，Thor非常堅持要娶Loki作自己合法的妻子儘管Loki本人還沒答應，而Frigga也看在兩個孫子的份上拼了命替他求情之後，誰都知道這場審判也不過就是跑個形式。  
“Loki雖然間接破壞了我的加冕儀式，卻是為了送我一份體面的加冕禮物，”Thor回到Asgard時說的第一件事就是這個，“身為當事人我對他的感激勝過憤怒，相信我們不必再追究這件事了。”  
Odin當然不會隨隨便便對一回來就把金宮穹頂撞出一個洞的還處於放逐中的皇子點頭，況且當他發現Thor緊緊抱著的人竟然是Loki時，差點舉起金槍將他們攆出去。  
然而在看到Loki懷裡兩隻肉呼呼的小糰子時，即便是眾神之父也沉默了。  
他們已經恢復了粉嫩嫩的皮膚色，頂上稀稀疏疏地一點毛髮，窩在Loki懷裡熟睡著。  
他們剛出生時，通體還是冰藍色的。

Thor在死亡界地發現Loki，在荒蕪廣袤的凍原上，一身黑衣的Loki其實非常明顯。  
他已經幾乎失去意識，Thor只能慶幸他還沒真的渡過死亡女神的橋，這樣就算是Thor恐怕也沒法帶他回來。  
Thor將他裹進披風裡時，Loki細微地抖了一下。  
“沒事了，”Thor像是在說給自己聽，“我找到你了，我們這就回去，沒事了。”  
接著Loki忽然劇烈地掙動起來，他用力推開Thor企圖環上來的手臂，兩腿奮力踢動彷彿擱淺。一時間，Thor以為他是打算再次逃走，卻發現事情比他想的更複雜，當他努力想讓Loki安份下來，Loki用力咬了他。  
Loki瞪大了眼睛，即便雙眼血紅Thor也能看見裡頭暴衝的血絲，他趁Loki換氣把血淋淋的手掌抽出來，卻剛好放生了Loki那聲慘烈的呼痛。  
“Loki！”Thor忽然明白了，卻反而更加不知所措，“我…我們現在就回去…我們……”  
“…來不及了。”Loki咬牙切齒，“現在，就這裡。”  
“不，你不能……”Thor更著急著想把他抱起來。  
“Thor！”Loki用力拽住他，心想就在離死亡還有幾哩路的地方死亡是不是一幕作風獨特的笑話。  
Thor感覺到血液在倒流，急躁地將披風扯下來墊在Loki身下，在抬起Loki時發現他腳踝已經有黏糊糊的水跡，他幫Loki把褲子褪下來，一面祈禱自己身軀夠龐大能為對方擋住一點寒意。

他不知道自己怎麼辦到的，這或許是他幾百年人生來最可怕的經驗了，甚至勝過對上鐵森林裡獸人族的那一仗。  
Loki虛弱地昏睡了，淺淺地胸膛隨著呼吸淺淺地起伏著。他流了好多血，或許比Thor在所有戰場上流的都要多，Thor把孩子們身上的鮮血也擦乾淨，發現他們都是藍色的皮膚，和父親一樣。Thor把他們全部納入自己的懷抱之中。

Loki睜開眼睛，一瞬間他以為自己死了，或許死亡女神一邊嫌棄一邊拖著他的屍體進入國界，然而緊接著他聽見心跳，有力而強壯的心跳，而後還有脆弱卻真實的聲音接著鼓動，他偏過頭去，看見Thor，看見他虯結厚實的筋肉下還裹著兩團小東西。  
“你醒了。”Thor回看他，既想笑又像快哭了。  
“我的孩子們。”他疲倦地伸出手指碰了碰其中一個嬰孩的額頭，孩子睜開眼睛，從一個父親的懷抱裡看向另一個父親，他的眼睛是灰綠色的，或許在陽光下會更接近翡翠色，他們現在依然在一個不會有陽光的地方。  
“走吧，讓我們離開這個鳥地方。”Thor輕輕拍了Loki幾下。

被軟禁在Thor的寢殿裡，Loki其實沒什麼不滿。  
這裡的床理所當然比復仇者大廈的更大也更柔軟，上好的水果堆在床頭的金盤裡幾乎要滾出來，他們沒施任何禁錮的把戲，Loki隨時都能躺在床上用魔法幫自己削一顆蘋果，未防他無聊，Frigga甚至帶來基本自己收藏的魔法珍本，Loki不得不說，這位神后確實擁有智慧，畢竟沒人能預測Loki一旦無聊會搞出什麼，連他自己也不能。  
然而，或許最叫人焦躁卻也是最好的部分，回到Asgard後他一次也沒犯無聊。  
Narfi和Thrud的搖籃就安在床邊，他們一天到晚哭個不停，而且幾乎每件事情都能哭，當Loki好不容易餵飽了Thrud，Narfi的小臉就皺了起來。  
他意外自己竟然不覺得煩。  
他喜歡抱著他們貼近胸口，讓心跳連在一起，再輕輕搖晃他們直到睡著。事實上，他幾乎不想把孩子放回小床，微凸的腹部還沒有完全平坦下去，這帶來一絲詭異的欣慰，彷彿他們之間還沒完全斷開聯繫。  
他的孩子們愛笑，分別有綠眼睛金頭髮和剛好相反過來的遺傳，他喜歡在他們身上看見自己的影子，然後不太甘願地承認，也喜歡那些屬於Thor的痕跡。  
這幾天幾乎沒能見到Thor，他能窩在房裡的代價就是Thor得在外頭周旋，Odin還沒正式取消他的放逐，所以事情又更加麻煩了一些。  
但是都會好的，當Thor抱著他放上大床，用蓬鬆的羽毛被裹住他時，Thor這麼承諾了。

_都會好的。_

“還沒睡？”房門吱呀一聲打斷他空轉的思緒，Thor的腦袋探了進來，他現在雙眼吊了兩個沉沉的眼袋，這實在很不適合Asgard的大皇子。  
“噓。”Loki豎起食指，比了比孩子們示意他小聲點，於是Thor放輕了腳步走進來，厚重地毯吸收大部分足音，直到他面朝下摔在床鋪上，惹得Loki偷偷笑了一下。  
Thor安靜趴了好一會兒，大概是喘不過氣了才抬起臉來，定定看向Loki，“嫁給我吧。”他忽然間開口。  
Loki玩味一般看著他臉上表情，幾天過去Thor看上去似乎有那麼點不一樣，倒不是說頭髮又長了一點，或者連日開會讓他稍稍憔悴。Loki還是不打算用穩重來形容這個小自己好幾百歲的侄兒，但是當他們看著對方，當自己的模樣像是印在鏡子那樣清晰顯影在藍色的眸仁，Loki彷彿就能聽見他咚咚的心跳，堅定，踏實。他默許Thor靠上來，貼在心臟的位置，頻率不同的節拍在分秒裡相會後疊合，他允許Thor撫平後頸翹起的黑髮，長著繭子的指頭在柔軟的皮膚輕摩，他允許Thor用鼻尖抵鼻尖的音量再問一次。  
“嫁給我吧，好嗎？”  
“不要。”然後他微笑。


	14. 14

十四雙眼睛齊刷刷盯過來，他一進來就算過了。神域裡身分比較顯赫的神祇都到了，其實Loki不太清楚他們關於審判的權力到底哪來的，如果讓Thor的地球朋友來說，這可是很不符合法治精神，所以他其實也沒什麼壓力，姿態甚高地環視一圈便優雅地坐下了。  
這麼長時間離開孩子們惹得他有些煩躁，指節在桌面上一下一下地扣出聲響，直到Odin也入座，不太友善地投來一記眼刀。Loki沒搭理他，反而轉過去看坐在角落裡惴惴不安的Thor，Thor抿著嘴對他笑了一下，看起來真傻。  
Odin宣讀了一些審判條文之類的東西，Loki不是第一次被送上Asgard的審判程序，然而這些流程枯燥地令他總是記不起來，心神早在第三個神祇站起來宣誓就飛出了九界之外。Heimdallr站起來時伸手扶了一下帽子，讓Loki一不小心笑了出來，趕緊用一聲咳嗽來掩飾，沒想到Thor似乎是擅自地接收了過度解讀的訊息，他憂心忡忡地對著父王插話：“父王，Loki好像不太舒服，我們可以稍微加快一點嗎？”  
這句話引來Loki更多掩飾用的假咳。  
Loki猜Odin肯定很鬱悶，自己寵大的皇子胳臂就這麼輕易彎了出去，Odin沒破口大罵而是從頭到尾都冷靜又風度令Loki第一次覺得這傢伙演技是真的很好，可能還勝過自己一點點，就一點點。現在這個態勢，誰都不敢提出Loki需要坐牢，每當有人說了個加冕典禮的加，Thor就會在一旁默默握緊他的戰錘，Loki不得不承認，他頗享受這種特權待遇。  
最後眾人都說得差不多了，就算他們肯定還有許多腹誹，也只敢偷偷覷向Thor的Mjolnir，眼神飄忽地再次轉移話題。Odin緩緩站起來，挺直了背脊，萬般無奈地打算宣布Loki無罪，Loki卻搶他一步先站了起來，優雅地對著眾人行了個禮。  
Odin清清喉嚨示意他坐下，然而Loki只是微笑。  
“我難道沒有發表意見的機會？為自己辯駁幾句？”  
“我看不出你還有什麼好辯駁的。”  
“但這是一個被告的基本權利。”這幾個詞是他在Midgard無聊時不知從哪看來的。  
“好吧，”Odin嘆口氣，“盡量簡短點，不要搬弄是非，Loki。”  
“這是當然的，我只是想謝謝各位今天特地為了我勞師動眾，各位上次為了我聚集已經是…噢，恐怕已經三百年了？是的，三百年，Freyr你不必這樣看我，我還記得那次審判結束你把我壓在柱子上，就是那邊那根柱子…當然，我當然記得。你做的不錯，相信我，不然我記不了三百年。”  
Freyr和Thor幾乎是同一時間從座位上彈了起來，Thor手裡還緊緊抓著他的Mjolnir，指節都泛白了。  
“Loki，說重點。”Odin及時瞪了兒子一眼。  
“是的是的，我只是想說，謝謝各位多年來的厚愛，而我很快就要成為Thor Odinson的合法丈夫，我想你們總不會執意要將我關進地牢吧。”他刻意極緩極緩地把每個人臉上的震驚品嘗了遍，包括Odin的，“現在，我的孩子們都還在房間裡孤單地待著，相信你們也認同不滿足月的孩子不應該離開父親太久。那麼我先告辭了。”說完，他踩著獨有的放縱肆意的腳步走出審判庭。  
作為一個特權階級確實讓人飄飄然，他已經有點迫不期待娶Asgard的未來繼承人為妻了。

所以事情就是這樣了，Thor被猝不及防地求了婚後，難得忍住了沒有在打擊過大差點昏睡過去的Odin面前跳起來歡呼，但他已經開始幻想，或許婚禮可以辦在為他重新籌劃的加冕典禮上，他還想是不是也要給地球的好夥伴們發一份請帖，畢竟受了許多照顧，他們或許也會想看看孩子們。  
相較於Odin，Frigga倒是顯得十分積極，或許女人天生就是會為鮮花婚禮山盟戒指興奮不已，就算要嫁的是兒子也是同樣道理，金宮在神后的帶領下才終於染上活躍及喜氣。  
忙了一整天，Thor總算能在臥室裡再次見到Loki，抱著兩個孩子在沙發上打瞌睡。Thrud趴在他胸口，還沒長牙的小嘴巴吸吮Loki的拇指，Narfi面朝下地手腳大張卡在下面一點的位置，Thor忍不住發笑，這姿勢兒子居然還沒悶死。  
他走過去抱起Narfi，小伙子睡得很沉，倒是Loki被吵醒了，還有些迷濛，眨眨眼睛看向Thor。  
“怎麼不去床上睡？”Thor在沙發一角坐下，輕拍Narfi冒著稀疏金毛的小腦袋。  
“我們在這裡曬太陽。”Loki說，聲音很軟，像是陽光底下快化了的一塊方糖，於是Thor湊上去吻他，愛意在飛揚的窗簾後頭孵化。

*

Odin的渡鴉在空中盤旋，爪子被Frigga系上了七彩緞帶顯出那麼點不甘願的模樣。披肩裙裾在Loki踏出的每一步翻滾出綠波，軟料舒適又閃閃動人，他伸手調整下披肩，那隻手就剛好給Thor抓住了，意思意思掙了兩下也就沒再抵抗。  
Thor反而得寸進尺在纖細的骨節間印下一吻，近日來他越發任意妄為，顯然Loki越來越懶得阻止他也某種程度助長了那種無賴的氣焰。  
Odin在廊道盡頭的王座上挺直了背脊，Frigga就坐在他身邊，雙手交疊。Loki百無聊賴地在冗長的誓詞之間打了兩個呵欠，直到樂聲響起，Narfi和Thrud搖搖晃晃走在前面撒花瓣，他才回過神來。  
“你緊張嗎？”Thor忽然湊近他耳朵尖，呼出的氣息弄得他心口一熱。  
“才不。”Loki撇著嘴掙開緊握的手，卻又立刻被抓了回來，指間縫隙被趁勢而入，成了十指交握的模樣。  
他從不緊張，在Jotun大陸旅行的時候，和矮人打賭的時候，隻身衝到地球找Thor問罪的時候，他從來不覺得緊張。  
然而現在，該死的，他的掌紋沁出細密的汗液，他確實有些口乾舌燥心跳加速，但這不一定就是緊張，畢竟這是Thor Odinson的加冕典禮，雙胞胎的生日宴，外加他們的婚禮，用上比較正式矜持的態度難道不適當嗎。  
“我才不緊張。”他又說了一次。  
“我知道。”這次Thor笑了，更緊地扣住他的手，“但是我很緊張，叔叔。”  
“因為你半夜爬起來練習卻還是背不出誓詞？”整個神域的神祇，甚至週邊國家的巨人和精靈都在看著他們走紅毯，Loki卻在偷偷取笑牽他手的人。  
“嘿，我背起來了。”Thor捏了他手心一下以示抗議。  
“喔？”他們在禮壇前站定，Loki無視那些應該按部就班的無聊過程，一根手指挑起Thor的下巴，“來吧，給你一次機會背來聽聽。”  
Thor扣住他雙手，力氣之大讓人向後踉蹌了一步卻又立即被抱穩了，台下傳來那些沒見過市面的精靈們小小的驚呼，Narfi肉呼呼的小手伸過去摀住妹妹的眼睛。Thor笑得那麼開懷，好像瞳眸就是一片藍天，而在炫目的白晝裡還奢侈地落入星辰滿溢。  
“我愛你，”Thor說，“無論世界樹凋零還是赫爾格密爾的水流盡，我永遠會敬重你、保護你，我愛你。”  
其實他漏了兩句，Loki偷笑，而且多說了一次我愛你。但這其實也不是那麼重要，Loki拉扯那頭梳理得光滑流亮的金髮，給了他一個難得不具侵略的吻。


End file.
